RWBY: INFINITY CORE
by Axiom Belladonna
Summary: The grimm are ruthless and are now making there way to the gate of Vale and the four kingdom's Can team RWBY and a man with a lost past save this doomed world and will he be able to handle the truth about him and what the Infinity core is, will it be there salvation or there undoing
1. Chapter One: welcome to becaon

**This is a story that is a somewhat of a reboot of an earlier story that I wrote light into dark and am going to make it better and hopefully more enjoyable to the viewers. Love, Gore, and War. and hopefully a good story.**

RWBY: INFINITY Core:

Chapter One: Welcome to beacon:

"he's ready and I can feel it, he is the one", I can hear a hard voice coming from behind me in a all to pleasurable tone.

"The other test subjects all failed my lord what make you think that this boy is ready for the core"? I heard as the female who was standing next to the man say, as she peeped my arm with an Iv. "Thousands of children were sacrifices for this experiment a-", "6,899 to be exact and I will sacrifice more to accomplish this experiment, for when it succeeds we will have the weapon we need to finally rid us of the grimm, and the only way for us to use the core is if a human host can be compatible with its vast power".

"This boy has grown farther than any other child and has been able to hold his own time and time again, so do it". "Yes sir" the women said as she started to inject me with a liquid that was started to make my vision fade. You know the funny thing is I don't feel scared of death for I have awaited it for a long time now, so I close me eyes hoping that after this, all the pain; the suffering; will finally end. My eyes closed slowly looking at the all to familiar ceiling for the last time… Finally….

BEEP;BEEP:BEEP…. already awake I look to my left to see my alarm on my scroll going off, I let it ring for a few moments more after grabbing it and hitting the dismiss button and look at the ceiling of my apartment room.

" Again with the same dream again, its always the same dream…. always" I get up and look around the room, nothing has changed and everything seems the same. I grab my face and rub my face sipping away any sleepiness I may still have had left after another sleepless night. After the daily routine, brushing my teeth, shower and make myself a delicious breakfast. " Ahhh cooking if there was ever and escape it was cooking". As I was eating I turned the T.V on listening to what was going on on the new's.

"We are live on newly discovered land that was found by the faunus Alec Vill, can you please give us some in touch about these ruins that you have discovered", as she layed the mic in front of the dog faunus.

"Yes as you can see we can see building that don't exactly look all that old, thats because they aren't, in fact I believe that these ruins may only be about 15 or so years old, but the fact that this settlement exist outside the protection of the four kingdoms its not so surprising why it may fallen, and was possible even doomed form the start". As the camera turns and looks at the front entrance of the building they were looking at, I was hit with a power pain in my chest to the point to were I fell to my knees and couldn't catch my breathe, grabbing harder… then after a few seconds the pain subsided. I took a big sigh and lifted my shirt and touch the one of many scars that plagued my body the one that was closes to my heart.

I got up and grabbed my bags and looked to the left of me and found my weapons crossing each other on the floor next to the door frame. Excalibur and Infinity, the two swords that I held in each and, each one etched with engravings that ran up both blades in a language that I couldn't understand, but whenever I held them I felt comfortable an calm like I have always held them. Though if you had asked me where I got them I couldnt tell you I found them in my possession one day. I have virtually no memory of my past up until my time from waking up in one of the hospital in Vale.

I made my way out of the building that I had spent most of my life at now and was going to say goodbye to and start my new life, a life that was given to me by the man who gave me my new start here in Vale… Professor Ozpin.

"Beacon here I come… My new life as a huntsmen will finally begin"


	2. Chapter Two: Team RWBY

RWBY: INFINITY CORE

Chapter Two: Team RWBY

4 hours after leaving Vale to beacon.

I looked outside the air ship to see my fellow huntsmen in training getting excited at looking around view beacon was showing, as the airship came to the docking platform at the front of beacon, everyone was rushing to get off mostly because being cooped up in a airship for about 3 hours can have its toll on some people.

I cold see people gathering, new and old students as they all got the chance to meet, I only look and walk by them continuing on and looked at the school, somewhere in my heart I thought I could be happier and excited, but for some reason I couldn't get myself to do it but I wasn't going to let it get the best of me and forced a grin and was able to continue my walk until I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

I turn and didn't see anyone until I looked down slightly to see a girl with a red cape and…. silver eyes?

Heeya stranger, I hear the girl tell me with her hand in the air.

A small grin formed as I answered, 'hehe hello how can I help you'? As I looked down at the petite girl.

Hey were you sizing me up since I am small? The girl said as she got in my face and starred.

"Whaa- what no I swear I wasn't doing that, I was asking a simple question!" I said waving my hand trying to explain myself, as the silvered girl back away and only smiled.

"Haha I know I was just giving you a hard time, my name is Ruby Rose, second year, and leader of team RWBY". she said with a smile.

"Hehe nice to meet you Ruby, my name is Lucio, newcomer, and no team yet, I chuckled as I said that.

Ruby didn't ask about my last name wondering if I didn't have one or just because I didn't want to say it either way she didn't ask and just looked at me and smiled grabbing the paper I had in my hand and then looked at me.

"Strange all students have to go through initiation in order to be assigned a team, but according to this you don't need to do that, you lucky dog", Ruby said with a chuckle as she handed me my paper back.

"But it looks like you have to meet up with professor Ozpin at 1pm today so that looks like you have some time before then would you like to come have lunch with us and meet my team" the very excited girl said as she pleaded with me and giving a pouty look.

" ohh could those eyes get any bigger" I said finally gaving in to her cute face, "besides this will be a good way to meet new friends". I said.

So with that said and with one look at my scroll, I saw that I had about 2 hours before I had to see professor Ozpin and followed Ruby rose to meet her friends and to catch a bit to eat.

Many things were going through my mind mostly about how her teammate were, what were the like, would they like me, or would they see me as different. I am guessing Ruby saw my face and nudged at my shoulder" don't worry Lucio my teammates are awesome and not to mention I have my sister with me as well and trust me you will know her when you see her and you really can't miss her actually". "Her name is Yang, she about yeaaa tall, well develo— "the silver eyed girl stopped half way blushing remembering that I am a guy and yang would probably kill her if she finished that sentence and quickly recovered"—err um I mean she is well devoted to her team hehe yeah and she is blond with long long hair".

I could tell she was trying to recover her sentence some how, but let it slide and she continued to talk about her team about how the school did its partnership; team making and how she became partners with Weiss schnee the heiress of the schnee dust company, but mostly about there bump relationship in the begging and how it has slightly improved over the year they have been at beacon. Then about her other teammate Blake belladonna who her sister partner and her mysteriousness around her.

Though all the talking I never really occurred to me they we had already reach the lunch room, and in the back of my head I kinda wished that I was paying attention to where we were going and not thinking so much a team that I probably wouldn't even see as much depending on what team I am placed on. The thought was stopped when I felt a presents and shot my arm to the left to catch something in mid air heading right for Ruby's head. I turn to look at what I grabbed and saw was a small knife.

I turned to see a tall guy really built wearing full armor on his shoulders and a mace connect to the side of his right hip, Ruby looked as well and saw what I saw, and she grew angry, angry enough for me to feel it, she gave the team a hard look and kept on walking. I dropped the knife and let it fall to the ground and look at the man in they eyes until he averted his gaze, I then followed suit behind Ruby.

"Cardin winchester, that asshole thinks he so tough to through a knife at someone who wasn't even looking"I looked Ruby as she spoke aloud her words about he man in the cafeteria front.

"So who is the cardin guy and why did he just chuck a knife at you"?

"He is a pest who can't let go of the fact that we are smarter than him and don't put up with his bullying tactics, he thinks since he is one of the strongest he can do whatever he wants and get aways with it, I hate people like him" I heard her say.

"Yeah me too" I said as I heard Ruby shriek and point at my noticeable bleeding hand from when I grabbed the knife. "Lucio your hand is bleeding here let me get you a rag" and in a flash she was gone leaving behind a petals of rose buds in the air "Woah she is fast" I thought to myself and as nearly fast as she left she was back with a wet rag and as she grabbed my hand and was about to wrap my hand she noticed it was bleeding anymore.

"What happened? Your not bleeding anymore" as she said it I looked at my hand and noticed she was right I rubbed the dried blood with the rag to see there wasn't even a scar or scratch where I grabbed the knife.

"Yeah your right weird' I said as I began pondering what happened, " it was probably just your aura kicking, but even so I have to admit that it healed really quickly strange… oh well" shortly after her saying that we reached the table that here team was sitting at.

Again I am left pondering… how was I able to sense the knife and what caused my hand to start healing on is own when I wasn't even fully aware that I was cut in the first place.

"Ruby what took you so long you were suppose to get the drinks from the vending machines outside in the court yard you dolt" I turned to see a white haired girl say with a angered look and pointing a finger in ruby face. "Sorry Weiss you see I was getting them, but then I got distracted and met a new friend and decided to show him around the school and to all of you'. She said as she pointed to me trying to maintain a valid point. "I don't care what your excuse is that was your only job and you couldn't even do that you dolt" the heirs said to her team mate. Ruby then to face me and just gave a bit smile.

" I am sorry to have cause a problem I was lost and asked you leader for help which she gladly did and has been a big help to me since I got here" I said trying to smooth over some of the blame. I bowed to the heirs and the rest of team RWBY, I could tell the heirs was shock at my politeness and sat back down and looked way blushing.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Lucio, I am one of the new students who was accepted at beacon, I hope we can be friends and get to know each other". As I spoke the girls looked at me and chuckled a bit at the serious tone I was speaking in,"Hehe you don't need to be so serious" I heard the dark haired girl say as she stood up" I am blake Belladonna" then the girl with white hair stood" coming form you that an understatement" blake looked menacingly at the heirs "I am Weiss Schnee", as if on Que. The taller of the three girls stood up" Calm down there snow angel, I am Yang Xiao Long and on behalf of team RWBY we welcome you to beacon. She said as she reach for my hand in looking for a shake. I grabbed her hand and noticed that if felt very warm and oddly comforting and shook her hand.

If there was something that Ruby didn't say it was there her sister was very beautiful and had beautiful eyes. I hadn't ever seen anyone like her and was glad I decided to join Ruby to meet her team. They all continued to talk and converse as ruby and I went and got our food and then sat down I watched and looked how they acted, joked, and were around each other they were like a…

…a Family.


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY: INFINITY CORE**

 **Chapter Three: Question's with no answer's**

1pm in the elevator heading up to Ozpin's office.

I could see the courtyard from the elevator and the many tall building that made up Beacons foundation and I could see the number's flash between each floor, as I looked out the window I thought to myself about how awesome team RWBY really is and to be honest I couldn't get my mind to stop thinking about Yang, and how I really hope to see her again. Not just her though all of them where good people and I could tell they have a leveled head and are all quiet strong, as my thoughts were pondering I heard over the comm's say "Headmaster's Office, Welcome." right after the saying the elevator doors opened and what I saw seemed to fit the atmosphere of the room. Winding gears from the clock, a solid green room with different accents of green and a long desk in the middle, and a window looking over the entire kingdom of Vale.

"Ahh Welcome to beacon Lucio" I heard a man from the chair look up with a smile on his face and soon after sipping some of his coffee and gestured me to walk in."Would you like a cup of coffee young man" as he made his way to the pot.

"Yes please" I said as he poured the cup and handed it to me and began to make his way to the chair he was previously sitting, as he made his way I began to sip at the steaming hot liquid and felt it very soothing and then I looked at it again.

"Vanilla"? I said looking back at the professor.

" You have a great taste to have been able to pick up on that, not a single one of my students or faculty could ever figure out what my secret ingredient is and now a fresh new student figures it out". He says with his eye brow raised.

"Lucky guess I guess" I said not quiet sure what he meant but didn't pursuer it further, instead he looked at me and studied me for a couple of minutes before speaking again. "Do you remember who I am Lucio"? Ozpin spoke.

"Yes I do, you were there at the hospital where I woke up 12 years ago". I said, not knowing how serious I sounded and looked.

"Correct, I had gotten a call from an old friend saying that she had something interesting for me to see and basically demanded that I head to the hospital and come see what it was she had to show me". he said putting up air quotes and then took another sip of coffee.

"You see you were the one that my friend wanted me to see saying that you are special and that when the time was right that I should allow you to come to my school to train you into a huntsmen". I looked at him wondering what he was talking about and then started to ask my own questions.

"Why are my only memories that after I wake up form the hospital? How could I have been inducted to become a huntsmen when I was only 5". I paused and then asked the one question I was afraid to hear the answers to.

"What did they do to me, for me to have so many scars…."

"Do you REALLY want to know the answer to that question"? he asked me as he sipped at his coffee, I looked down at the floor and really thought about it,"would it really change anything now even if I knew". I though then to hear Ozpin speak again.

"Ether way I don't know what happened to you and have looked into it personally, but couldn't find anything, and all of my attempt to ask my friend about you and what happened were in vain for she was gone and I was unable to find out what happened". In someway it was kinda of a relieve and I slouched back into my chair and sipped more at my coffee and decided to stop pursuing it and thought when the time come I will find out what happened to me, but if one thing was clear to me, something did happen to me and it some how changed me, I know it…. I can feel it, knowing I was thinking about it professor Ozpin broke me out of my trance.

"Well no matter how thing went, I am keeping my promise to her and to you all those years ago and now here you are, but I won't deny that you are special and… unique.". "I have gone over your most recent medical and combat scores and I have to say this is far more impressive than any other of the student to have attended my school".

"I determined that you didn't need to go through the standard entrance exam, and have decided to admit you to you second year instead of first, this doesn't happen often and only because of the special case do I expect great things form you." he said placing down his cup and leaning forward towards me.

"I must say this I advise you to take caution I feel like you are different in many ways and have a deep power for which you will need to learn to control it… understand".

This words as if a trigger cause the same radiation pain to surge in my chest again, I reach for my chest and grabbed hard and looked back at the headmaster and nodded in response to his warning. I got up and the pain went away I left with a sign as the pain full receded, I then pause and turn back around to face the headmaster.

"Sir I almost forgot what team will I be in." I stood and looked at him.

He took a sip of his coffee completely finishing it and answered

"Since you are a special case, this requires a special acceptation to the rules." he said as he stood up and looked towards the window with his hands behind him looking at the city.

"You will be in team RWBY as there fifth member. as he said that I stood frozen both excited and afraid being the only boy among 4 girls and not to mention the explanation, but with a nod I accepted my new team and made my way to the elevator door.

"I will send my explanation to your scroll later to show to your new teammates, ohh and Lucio." I stopped to turn and face the headmaster" when I deem the situation necessary I will tell you, your last name, telling you now will cause many things to be explained all at once." As he said that I couldn't help, but wonder what he meant by that, and for a man that supposedly knows nothing about me, how could he have possible known my last name?

"I understand Headmaster, but when the time comes I want to know EVERYTHING you know about me and the real reason behind me being here and about the past I was meant to forget. As I said that the elevator doors opened and I walked in and saw the doors close on the headmaster as he smiled and turned his head to look back out the window towards the city.

"So you think he is the one huh, I surely hope you were right about him cause if your wrong then the world as we know it…

Will soon be over…. right Raven."


	4. Chapter 4: RWBY(L)?

**Hey guys hope you guys are enjoying the story and I know they are kinda small but it will hopefully be a long series and a good one hopefully. Let me know what you think.**

 **RWBY: INFINITY CORE**

 **Chapter Four: RWBY(L)?**

 **Professor Ozpin in his office.**

"Tell him his real name huh," professor Ozpin said as he sipped at his new batch of coffee and looked down at the city.

"I guess if the time came I should tell him his whole name, but I pray that time won't come," as he sighed and sat back down at his chair."Being a figure that has to keep secrets to keep his people safe, has its tolls". He stopped and rubbed his temples and grabbed a book form under the table draw and opened it and a loud read the name.

"The Avatar…. huh."

 **Down on the 2nd floor of beacon academy near RWBY's dorm room.**

"Awww man, I should be excited, but why do I feel this pit in my stomach and this over welling amount of nervousness."I guess you could tell I was really pondering it and continued to think what would happen, with many different scenarios going on in my head, the best being that they will completely accept me and not ask any questions." Yeah right." I said to myself aloud, and the worst would be that, they will have to readjust there lives around me and that could led to a bad atmosphere, which would led to an awkward situation everyday.

Obviously over thinking everything I stopped and looked to my left and I was actually standing right in front of the room.

"ohhh, thats convent," I say as I turn to gather my composure and straightened myself out and was about to reach for the door wh—

"I know snow angel you don't have to kee—, ohh hey Lucio," the blond said as she opened the door before me and waved.

"Ohh, uh, yeah, hey Yang, uhh how's it going," I said as I was completely off guard when I was about to knock on the door.

"Ohhh I am good Weiss wanted me to go and get some snack of movie night tonight, but anyway what's up"? The blond said as she stood there and tilter he head and looked at me.

"Well ummm, you see, I well uhh-," Un able to get even a few words across I stopped and took a deep breathe and then tried to speak again.

"Look there is something, that I need to discuss with you and your team", I said as I tried to remain serious to make sure she understood that I had something important to say to them. With that she looked at me and smiled and gestured for me to come in. I walked in to see all of team RWBY, there and doing there own thing, Weiss was cleaning her blade, ruby had on a big pair of red headphone's listening to obviously loud music, mostly likely so she wouldn't be scolded by Weiss. I then turned to my left to see Blake reading a book and decided to look up form her book to see me entering the room, and placed her book down on her bed.

"hey girls our friend Lucio has something he has to say to all of us, and by the looks of it, it is something important", as yang spoke about something important Weiss, reached over to grab the headphone's that were on ruby's head which caught her attention as she and her red headed partner turned to see me.

"OHHH hey Lucio, how did your talk with professor Ozpin go?", The younger of the three girls turned around to face me and tilted her head waiting for an answer form me.

I couldn't possible tell you how hard it was to even begin and how to even tell them that I would be joining there team, but I guess with news like this there really wasn't a right way to say it.

"Guys I know this is going to sound a little strange and more so a little unbelievable, but I need you guys to hear me out all the way. I know you guys are already well aquatinted and have been together for year now, and you guys all seem like a go—"

"I can tell you are bit stressed about what you want to say, but honestly I think you need to just say it," I hear Weiss say from the back with her arm on her lap and the other waving.

"Sorry your right", I said I sighed and spoke again

" As of this day forward I have been assigned to join team RWBY as the first ever team to have 5 members instead of 4," as I said that I could see there jaw's drop at the sudden news of me joining there team.

"Well that wasn't …. exactly what I thought you were going to say." I heard the team leader say as she looks at me with a very puzzled look on her face. As well as the rest of team RWBY.

"Well okay welcome to the team," I hear Yang say as she comes and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait how can you just blindly accept what he says, don't you think its odd that someone we just met today would just be tossed into our team out of nowhere." I hear Weiss say as she gets up and starts to make her way to were Yang was standing, with a very displeased look on her face.

As if on Que, there was a knock at the door, I turned around and reached for the door to see professor Goodwich enter the room.

"Ahh Mr. Lucio I am glad to see that you have already made your way to your new team," she say as she looks at the student in front of her.

"I know you all have doubts about what has been said so let me make myself clear, professor Ozpin has made this decisions and expects you all to treat this man, like how you all were treated when you arrived here….

"I understand you must all feel conflicted, but this is the final decision, but it as been make that the team name will not change and will continue to be named RWBY, and now that you have a new member we have also made arrangements to move you and your new team to a bigger room on the 4th floor that will not only accommodate Mr. Lucio, but the four of you as well." as she spoke she looked around to see the girls all nod and they all look at me and I nod as well.

"Okay good you girls have 15 minutes to gather our things and we will move to your new room." professor Goodwich said as she turned away to give the girls enough time to go and get there things ready as well as for the professor to go outside and get the wagon to get all there books and help with the move.

"Well looks like its official we are now a five man team," Ruby says as she get's here belongings, "Its actually really exciting," she says with a giggle.

"I still don't know what I think about this, I mean he wasn't wrong we have spent some much time together and finally was able to get a good rhythm going in our fighting style and team work." Weiss says as she slumps on her bed at the thought of the change.

"Well we can't change what is now, we will just have to work harder to get him up to speed and get our team back on rhythm, besides this might be a really good thing with an extra member we are put at better advantage," Blake says as she looks at her teammates.

"I have to agree with Blake, and I mean he seems like a nice guy and very well composed I think it might be good to have him on board," Yang says as she looks at Ruby.

"I also think that this is a good thing besides he really is an awesome guy, but I won't admit we will need to things differently especially since its 4 girls and now 1 guy, but I would really like to keep him involved with our team activities," she says looking at Weiss, who feels like her teammates are to relax about this, but since they all think that he could be helpful she reluctantly agrees to there reasoning and accepts as well.

"Well, I guess this could be a good thing, but there will be some serious boundaries and rules, I don't know him well enough to trust him fully yet and I hope you can all at least agree with me on that." She look at her team and they all nod in agreement.

\- 15 minutes later- Arriving at there new room.

"Okay students here we are," professor Goodwich, says as she enters the room, and what we see is absolulty breathe taking. As we walk in we can see a giant room and kinda resemble there old room except there was door that made its way to a small room that has a personal bathroom, and a bed that take up about 3/4th of the room. "Mr. Lucio this room will be yours, I am sorry that it couldn't be bigger but I figured it has everything you will need, and to the left it has a closet." she shows with her hands and give me a smile.

"I think its lovely, thank you Ms. Goodwich and it reminds me a little of my hold home." I say as I turn to face her putting my fist to my lower hand and bow giving her a smile and she turns to face the rest of my new team.

"Okay girls as you can see your room is now almost twice as large and has more accommodation to fit you and your new team so I hope you can all get along and I look forward to seeing what you and your new team can do," she says as she turns and walks out the door and closes it.

"OH MY GOSH", the squealing team leader said as she sped around the room running in circles causing rose petals to fly every where," I can't believe we got new room and its so much bigger now we can fit everything we couldn't before."

"Yeah I am inclined to agree, lets just hope some one doesn't slice our currants this time", the white haired teammate said as she looks around the room.

"Hey that was so not my fault… I just, you know.. cut it close.." the red head smirks as she laughs at her own joke and in the background you could hear Yang also trying to conceal her laughter.

"Ohh ha-ha your so funny," Weiss says as she continues to unpack her things. With the new room being much bigger they actually don't need to have there beds in a bunk bed layout, but that didn't stop them from making their new room just like the other one, but this time its far more stable.

I could hear them from beyond the wall and it sounded like they were having a good tine and in a way I kinda of think that they have forgotten about me, but as I layed there in my new bed I looked up at the ceiling and thought to myself.

"I finally have a new ceiling that I can look up at," I said a loud and to myself as I could feel myself start to drift to sleep and the room around me became faded as I fell asleep and actually feel asleep for the first time in a long while.

 **3 hours later—**

"..Brother…Brother are you okay," I look around and see a little boy and girl in what looks like a prison cell or cage, and the boy is in lots of bandages and is even bleeding on the ground while the little girl is trying to help him by giving him water. I can't see there face or what they look like but form what I am seeing from the figures it looks like the girl is a faunus, although I can't exactly make out what kind of faunus. From what I am seeing it looks like she is crying and continues to try and get his attention and then I hear a voice behind me.

"You….. are the reason the world ends…."

I shoot up in a cold sweat and again I feel a tremendous pain in my chest again and unable to contain myself I let out a strong groan which in a way alerted the rest of my team that I am there and Yang is the first to come bursting into my room.

"Hey are you okay, what's wrong," Yang says as she comes into my room and see's me grabbing my chest and looks at my eyes and see's something that I couldtnt but quickly shakes it off and focuses on me again and places a hand on my back. Although the moment she touches me I saw something. It looked like a quick flash of a women with dark black hair, with a red outfit and… red eye's.

Soon after though the pain goes away and I am panting heavily and then finally let out a large sigh and looked up at the blond with beautiful lilac eyes, and could see the worries look in her eyes.

"They are getting worse and longer," I thought to myself, but forced a grin and looked back at Yang to see that isn't convinced.

"What happened to you, are you sick," she asked.

Although I could never tell you what is exactly wrong with me, since in a way I truly don't know what's wrong I have had them since I was released form the hospital all though years ago and the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with me.

"No hopefully nothing that serious, I have had these intense chest pains since I was a little an they just don't seem to calm down, they are the main reason I don't sleep well at night." As I say that she looks at my soak shirt and realized that I must have had a bad dream.

"You know you will catch a cold if you don't change you shirt, here let me have it I will put it in the wash,"she says as she gets up with an open hand. "What are you going to just look at me or are you going to give it to me," she could tell I was hesitant.

"We are part of the same team now, we have to look out for each other." I know her heart was in the right place, but with my body the way it is I guess you could say I am self conscience about what she might think.

"I will take it off and handed it to you, how does that sound?" I say as I get up and the pain receding

"Okay…," she leaves the room, and I turn around and begin to take of my shirt and place it on the bed and turn to face the mirror that I had on my side wall and look at the scar that plagued most of my chest. Then I feel a gental warm hand on my back touching the long scar that ran down my spinal cord.

"What happened to you Lucio," she said so softly and gental, I could still feel her hand on my back.

"is the rest of the team here?" I said.

"No they are all out right now getting some thing for later,... Lucio could you please turn around and face me...please." I heard her say, I pondered her queston and thoguht aobut it and decided to turn around.

I turned slowly and faced her face to face, since she was tall I didnt have to look that far down at her eyes. Although I saw were her eyes went as I faced her and see saw the large scar that looked like a mis shapened ciricle and her eyes grew.

"What... happened to you," as she spoke she moved her hand to touch my chest, but I stop her mid way. "Does it hurt," she said.

"No... not anymore, its just... this scar, in fact all of my scar's... They are eveywhere and have made me the talk of eveyone who see them. The worst part is... I have absolulty no idea where they came from..." I didn't mean for it to happen, but I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I continued to speak.

" I have no memory of my past- hff and when I woke up in the hospital... there was no there to claim me... not a single person I dont know what kind of life I may have had, bUT WAS IT SO BAD THAT NO ONE WOULD CLAIM... did I really have no one..." I paused as the tears continued to flow, tears I was never able to get to flow so many years of it being built up. As I continued to cry, Yang didnt once look away from me, but instead put her hand on my face and lifted my face look at her in the eyes and she brought me in close for a hug. It was one of the warmest hugs I have ever had and as I embraced her something was made very clear to me.

Right now at this moment, I havent felt this much of someone's warmth in my whole life, and I didnt want the moment to end.

"Thank you... So much Yang" I said the tears starting to fade as I pulled away from her and looked at her beautiful eyes.

"of course." she said smiling putting her hand on my face brushing away the last of my tears.

"Everything is going ot be okay now, your not alone anymore."


	5. Chapter 5: Fragments

**RWBY: INFINITY CORE**

 **Chapter Five: Fragments**

 **15 minutes after Yang and Lucio's moment.**

After I got the chance to compose myself I looked back and Yang who was sitting down on my bed and was watching me as I put on a different shirt, I then faced her and was about to speak just right when the door to our new room opened and the rest of the team made there way in.

"YANG… LUCIO… WE ARE BACK!" I Could hear our obviously over excited team leader, Yang and I made our way to meet the rest of the team and what we say shocked… we everyone, all the girls were holding bags upon bags of junk food and drinks, all the way from tea to some sort of weird liquid that I couldn't even pronounce. Then I noticed that Blake was holding movies in her hand, and Weiss was holding what looked like a cake.

"What is all of this?" I said as I looked at the over abundance of food, and helped them put some of the bags on the table we had near the back of the room that divided the two sets of bunk beds.

"Well we had decided to have a movie night tonight, and since we now a new member of the team, WE ALL," she said as she reached and grabbed blake,Weiss,and Yang."Decided that we should throw you a welcome to team RWBY party!" She says as she smiles all big like and then the rest of them follow suit, even Weiss and even I could tell it was sincere. I then look at Yang and she winks at me, making me smile and even blush.

"Thank you all so much." I say as I look at my new team and realized that Yang was right, I won't be alone anymore and I give them one of the most honest smiles I have ever given.

"Okay now that, thats out of the way lets get this party started instead of just looking at each other all day," I hear Weiss say as she reached for the cake and grabbed it out of the nicely made box it was wrapped in, and on top it said, WELCOME TO TEAM RWBY.

I looked at the scene before me and thought to myself I am finally apart of something bigger and I couldn't be happier. I soon joined them, and let me tell you I had a blast, and I mean a blast, from the belching competition which I hate to admit that Yang won, to the card game, cards against remnant which Weiss won… yeah let that sink for a moment, and then the movies we watched. After our fill of drinks, pizza, and sweets we all seemed to have fallen asleep on the floor near the T.V.

I was awoken from the fact I couldn't move my right arm and I turned to the right to see why, I could see Yang laying on it holding it with her arms interlocked and she was sound asleep, and not wanting to awake her, decided to leave her there. As I looked at her I couldn't help, but feel warm and nervous at her beautiful and moved my hand to move several locks of hair from her face and lean backdown on my back and look to my left and see the rest of the girls sleeping as well. Ruby being the furthest away, then its Weiss and lastly Blake. Blake was facing away from me and then turned over and as she did her hand barely grazed my hand, and almost immeditatly I felt a series of flashes over come my vision.

I saw a series of images, I saw what looked like things that would be considered from my point of view, a little faunus girl, cat ears, bright lights, people screaming, glowing red eyes. and lastly a man wearing a lab coat with a name tag, if I concentrate hard enough I could almost read his name.

"…. Dr. Nuvi Bukar…"

I snap out of the trance and start to pant hard and sweat starts to pour down my forehead and then I looked at Blake again and noticed that she hadn't woken up or was even fazed, leading me to believe that she didn't see what I saw. Shortly after the pain in my chest came on and this time it didn't just hurt, it was burning and then it started to glow a bright blue, I was startled at what I was seeing and then it flickered and slowly faded away. I was gripping my chest with my free hand to the point to where my shirt was about to rip, but then the pain went away almost as fast as it came. I looked to my left and right to see if the girls woke up from the bright blue light the emitted from my chest. I was glad they didn't wake up, I layed back down and looked up at the ceiling.

"I can't allow this to continue I need to go and get myself check and ensure that I really am okay." I say to myself asI start to drift off to sleep.

The next morning was a beautiful Saturday morning, and since it was the weekend we were free from classes, I then decided to get up and get ready and head into Vale to see if I can get myself checked out. Although I am not sure who would believe me about what I have to say, I would probably be placed in a loony house. I let out a sigh and got ready and left a note to the team that I was going into town and be back by the time they woke up. I placed the note on the table and looked back at the girls and made my way towards the city.

 _ **One hour later in the city of Vale.**_

The city was buzzing so early in the morning, although the airship ride could have been a bit.. smoother, but after finding a map of downtown Vale, something caught my eye. It was a newly opened medical clinic that focuses, primarily on aura and aura testing. Since the root of the problem was something that I couldn't figure out I had hoped that it had something to do with my aura. Aura is the root for all huntsmen and huntress, it could be possible that it was the problem. After deciding to make my way to the hospital I couldn't help but notice something.

Peace; everyone going on about there day; not a care about the grimm; it almost feels like there really isn't that we are fighting for, the thought got me thinking, but instead I decided to just forget the thought. Remembering that I am fighting for something, I have to remember that the huntsmen out there are the reason that we can have this peace, and one day I will be there reason there is peace.

After server minutes of walking I found myself in front of the clinic that I had saw on the map and read the sign a loud.

"Aura Scape", I spoke softly as I reached for the door handle and walked in. I looked around and noticed it was fairly small and was lacking in detail; mostly standard and not very out there; and in the middle towards the back of the wall was a desk with a holo helper there welcoming me in and gestured for me to come to the desk.

"Welcome to Aura Scape, how can we help you today," the holo helper said with a very human smile.

I cleared my throat," Yes I was wondering if I could speak to a doctor about reoccurring pains I am having as well some other abnormality that I would like to see if i am okay."

"Okay thank you Dr. Lee will be calling you in a few short minutes." the holo helper said and then faded away leaving me alone in the room. I looked around and noticed that this Dr. Lee was the only physician in house, I guess this field isn't that big for there to be only one doctor.

After a few minutes the door to the left of the desk opened and a tall slender female, wearing what looks like a flattering dress and had her hair in pony braid, she must have been about average height or so maybe around Blake's height.

"Mr. Lucio" she spoke and looked at me gesturing me to come in.

I got up and followed the doctor through the narrow hallways, and I noticed that there wasn't any other employees instead she had holo helpers everywhere.

"Such tireless workers there are, and much easier to have around," the doctor said as she we finally made it to the room, as if reading my mind about all the helpers.

"Please have a seat on the bed," I did so and she washed her hands and then came to me.

"Alright Mr. Lucio how can I help you today?" she asked.

" Well I have been experiencing some sever pain in my chest and I have been having lost of sleepless nights lately, well actually for a long time now and I was kinda hoping you can help me find out what is wrong." As I spoke she looked at me and raised and eye brow, then walked towards me and waves her hand around me making all kinds a different hand movements and gestures, and what I saw took my breathe away.

I could see a lightly fade red aura forming around her hands and moved like clouds forming and it circled around me and after a few minutes she stopped and opened he eyes to see me.

"Okay now that I have evaluated you could you please remove your shirt and lay down on the bed," she says as she looked away and waited for me to remove my shirt. I was hesitant, but in order for her to help me I would have to do it, so I removed it and layed down and tried to relax. She then turns around and walks towards my body, and I could feel her gaze upon me and I could feel her warm hands running down my chest and sides as she looks at the many scars that were there. She didn't speak, but she looked like she was deep in thought of what she was looking at.

"I must say, Mr. Lucio, you have experience pain that I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy's," I looked at her and listen to what she had to say, and nodded for her to continue.

"I am sure you know I am going to ask you, but what happened to you?" she asked.

"I couldn't tell you ma'am I have virtually no memory of my past and when I awoke in the hospital years ago I had already had all these scars." I say looking her in the eyes wondering if she would believe me.

" Well from what I can see you have under gone a very horrid operation that destroys the bodies muscular; skeletal; and aura root and completely rewrites them to become stronger and more embedded with pure aura, and from what I can see it looks like what is keeping your new body regulated and maintained is what ever is at the center of your chest." as she speaks she hovers her hands right above the biggest scar I have on my chest and I see the red aura circling around it.

"I don't know exactly what is there, this is the first time I am unable to determine what is there, but what I do know is that it is very powerful, it is probably the most power aura concentrate that I have ever felt. It would also seem as though it alone has been disrupting your aura flow and causing your aura to discharge and flow improperly." as she spoke it was hard to swallow, I mean that means that whatever happened to me they basically gave me new body.

Then there is this thing about me having a very powerful aura concentrate at the center of my chest where all of my pain is coming from. What the hell happened to me, and why did it happened to me?

"Now there isn't anything I can do for your body itself for the damage is done, but does your joints hurt or do you feel any different." she asked looking me in the eyes.

"No, I have never felt pain in my body except in my chest," I say.

"Well I do have some good news I CAN do something about the pain in your chest and help open your aura flow and regulate your aura better. and could get rid of the pain your experiencing," she said as she gave me a smile and I gave her a sight nod.

She then told me to close my eyes and to relax and she then started to strike my aura points around my chest with quick and accurate strikes, at first if felt strange but after a while i could feel my body start to relax and I could even feel like I was getting more energy as she continued to strike me. After about 20 minutes she stopped and noticed that I fell asleep and decided to let me sleep for a while longer.

She then walks away from and pull out a scroll and writes to Ozpin and another occupant only saying three words.

"HE HAS It" she typed and sent it to his and the other person. With a quick press of the button she send it to both and lets out a sigh and closes the scroll and turns back to me and places her hand on my head and spoke softly.

"I am sorry, you had to go through this", and with that she leave the room and let me sleep.

After about a couple of minutes more, I finally woke up and made my way to the front to see Dr. Lee going over paper work, she must have saw me cause she looked up and looked at me.

"Well it looks like someone is awake," she said in a playful tone, then got up from the chair she was sitting on and gestured me towards the exit.

"I want to thank you for your help Dr. Lee, I will take the bill to pay for your services," I said as I waited for her answer.

"Well actually the first session is free, so you have no need to worry about it okay," she says as she give me a smile and pats me on the shoulder.

"But I must tell you I have fixed your aura points and you should be fine from now on, but should anything happen to you or your condition worsen I want you to come back so I can fix it again okay?" She says as she grabs hold of my shoulder tightly and then releases me and still give me a smile.

With what she said in mind I made my way out of the clinic and I honestly haven't felt this good for as long as I could remember. I looked at the clock and it read as 12:15pm, I pulled out my scroll and noticed I got a message from Yang, saying that they wanted to go shopping in town and to meet them at the Trans Continental Relay at the center of downtown Vale.

"Well this should be interesting,"I say with a grin across my face, and started to make my way to the center of town to meet up with my team, and wonder what they have planned today.

 **Hey guys if you have made it this far I really appreciate it and I know its kinda slow with me trying to introduce you to everything but trust me it will get better.**

 **and I am hoping that you guys are enjoying it, and hope you follow me all the way through.**


	6. Chapter 6: Message

**RWBY: INFINITY CORE**

 **Chapter Six: Message**

 **1 hour late after getting checked out by Dr. Lee and is meeting up with his team for an unknown reason.**

I made my way to where I was suppose to meet the rest of the team, after a good walk to make it there, I looked around an didn't see them. That was until I certain speed demon was running and calling out my name.

"LUUUUCCCCIIOOOOO", with a loud thud she runs into me and knocks me several feet onto the ground, as I look up I am holding Ruby as she looks up at me.

"HI", she says with a huge smile looking at me.

"HI…HI is all you have to say after nearly giving me a heart attack and not to mention the small crater that is now in the middle of downtown Vale," I say looking at my team leader both amazed and surprised as she was able to knock me down with speed alone.

"Yup pretty much," she says as she gets up and give me a hand up. After I am up on my feet I can see Yang and the rest of team RWBY walking up, all them giggling as they see me and Ruby.

"Well it looks like Ruby found you, and I guess you can say she knocked the air out of you," she says with a smirk on her face at her witty comment, as Blake rolls her eyes and make her way to the front.

"Okay now that we are all together do you think we can do what we came to do," Blake says as she crosses her arms.

"What exactly are we doing," I say looking at my team.

"DO YOU REALLY NOT KNOW," Weiss says getting really chose and pointing her finger in my face. I guess from my face she could tell I have no clue what is happening. She lets out a sigh while grabbing her base of her nose and speaks again.

"Tomorrow is the Beacon Vytal ceremonial dance , you know food; drinks; and dancing, we are all on a mission to look for outfits, for tomorrow." she said still waving her finger in my face.

"I never knew about that, and now that I think about it I don't think I have anything to wear myself, but if I don't go I won't have to worry about it," I say getting some looks from everyone as they look shocked.

"Aww what do you mean you aren't going," I hear Ruby say as she pouts.

"Yeah what do you mean, it will be fun and its going to be the last fun thing we will get to do this term, cause right after this we are going to have to start advance training for the next up coming huntsmen patrol," Yang says as she looks at me tilting her head waiting for me to respond.

"I agree with Yang, this is going to be fun as long as we are there as team, if our whole team isn't there, then its going to be weird and misplaced," Blake says standing next to Yang and crossing her arms looking at me.

Before I knew it I was being looked at, and then they soon all stared to give a pouty face and inching closer.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY I will go but, if I do I will need help finding a suit, I have never needed one before so I don't own one." I say to the now pleased crowed.

"No worries I will help you out," Yang says as she puts her hand on my shoulder and winks, "I will to," Blake's says as she stands next to Yang.

"Okay so now that; this is settled, let team RWBY's first new mission as a team begin," Ruby says as she grabs Weiss arm and mine and then leads the way leaving Yang and Blake towards the back as they follow closely behind.

As we walk we see store after store and go inside in each and everyone one of them looking for clothes that we want. Me and Ruby seem to just sit there and the rest of the team goes and looks for things we can wear, all from Weiss getting clothes for ruby, most of them looked… very stiff. I guess Ruby thought the same thing as the corset that she wearing with one of the outfits, seemed smaller then what she is usually wearing. Looking at me and mouthing for me to help her, unfortunately I couldn't since right when I got up Yang and Blake grabbed my arm and yanked me to the left, and let me to the back side of the store, I am guessing where the mens section was.

"Okay now lets see, what kind of look are we going to go for," the over excited blonde said as she flew by the isles looking at any and everything there was. I have to admit there are just to many to look at, but I to made the attempt to look at what was around. I have to admit there was some very nice lines of clothes, what I really liked where the color embroidered on the outline of the suits stitching. I continued to wonder around and look at the suits, when one particular one looked familiar to me, I walked over to it and looked it.

There was nothing really that different about it, when compared to the others, except for on the sleeve there was a symbol etched on the side…. It was a crest of some type, I reached for it and in an instant I saw another series of vision but this time it was stable and I actually could see clearly what was happening.

"Finally, I knew it, I knew he was the one, I want him to be transported to Babylon right away. If anything gets in the way have the soldiers take care of it. He must now be prepped for operation BLACK LIFE," the man said as he looked at the doctor grabbing her and kissed her. After there embrace he looked at her and started to give tears of joy.

"I can't believe it", the man said as he walked closer and bend over as if looking at me. "You are going to change the world, and when your work is done we will be in a new world, a world wh—," the vision faded as a presents shook me out of it, I looked to see Yang looking down at me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay Lucio," Yang said with a slight higher pitch than normal, I look around me and see that I am indeed on the floor.

"Yeah… I-I am fine, I guess I just slipped," I tried saying as hard as I could to sound convincing to her, but I could tell with her eyes she knew I was lying, she then stood up and lowered her hand to help me up.

"Thanks," I said as I got up and brushed my pants, then looking back at her smiling.

"I am fine, I promise," I say as I grab her hand and lead her down the rows of clothes continuing our search for me to find an outfit.

"You know we are looking for a suit for me, but have you and Blake found yourself's a dress?" I say to try and get to her stop worrying about me, and to mostly start conversations and get to know each other better.

"Blake and I are going to start our shopping when we get you, your suit." she says smiling at me and then she see's a suit that she really likes; and beings to start yanking my arm to follow her closely. She finally stops, and gives me time to see what she saw and I must admit it was a pretty awesome looking suit. It was an all silk black fabric that has an aura infused stitching that made it comfortable to the wearer, and had a bright baby blue outline stitching near the collar and lower half near the bottom, and the pants had a stripped bright baby blue line that went from the base to the bottom of the pants leg.

"Wow I have to admit this is an awesome suit," I said still looking at it.

"Seeee I told you I would find you a suit," Yang said as she nudged at my shoulder, then reaching and grabbing the suit from the rack and started to walk away my guess heading for Blake.

"Yang," I say stopping her in her tracks, as she turned to face me.

"Yeah whats up," she says as she looked at me.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Babylon?" I say.

"Well not of anything recently, but prof— er I mean said that back in the day there was a band of people who believed that grim where the true rulers of the world, and made a pact with the grim to help them reclaim what humanity took from them, but due to this the four kingdoms came together and destroyed there kingdom and found that was were there was the highs concentration of grimm, so the kingdoms withdrew; but not with out a victory again babylon, why?" she says after giving me her brief history lesson on the name I gave her.

"I was just curious I had heard the name before, but couldn't figure out what it was." I said as I shrugged my shoulders and started to follow behind her, and when she looked away my eyes fell to the ground as I tried to understand what that vision meant "Babylon… huh".

After a few minutes of walking we see Blake looking at dress near the front, from what it looked like the dress she was holding was an all black dress with that was shoulder less and would be fitting to the figure. Then in the back ground you could Ruby and Weiss arguing over the dress Weiss picked out for Ruby.

"NOOOOOO WEISS I am not wearing that, I would rather be eaten by a beowolf than wear that," the red head says as she is trying to speed her way from Weiss who was trying to keep up the speed demon."

"I will do whatever it takes to ensure you look presentable, not only as a girl, but as a leader as well," Weiss said as she continues to attempt to capture our super speedy leader.

"Can I see what you picked out for her, Weiss," I say as I attempt to get Weiss's attention. She then stops pursuing Ruby and grabs the dress she layed across her arm and lays it out for me to see. Soon after I say that Ruby comes flying behind me and hides will peaking over my shoulder.

"Here, now maybe you can help me convince Ruby to at least try it on," as Weiss looked at me saying that I happen to see Yang and Blake walking off to left going to look at the dresses. Although the sight was a bit…. different. It looked kinda weird actually, it was bright pink puffy dress that had bright purple buttons going down the chest to eh bottom with very puffy shoulders and a giant bow in the back.

"Ohh— uhh— wow Weiss… th-that— uhh looks, um….. nice….", Behind me I could hear Ruby giggling in my ear.

"See Weiss even Lucio thinks that, a rainbow throw up on that dress, can we at least dial it down a bit, and if you agree to that then I will actually help out more in finding one," the sly Ruby Rose said.

"Uggggh fine, I guess I have no choice, but that means you actually have to go to every store with me until we find a dress, deal." Weiss said as she moved closer to Ruby making her point clear.

"Fine fine, and I know we are looking for a dress for me; but lets not forget about you to Weiss," Ruby says.

I look at there argument for a little while and decided to look for Blake and Yang, now that I think about it they have been gone a for a long while, I look and look and finally find them at the front of the store holding bags in there hands. I am guessing they finally found a dress and are waiting for us, I make my way to them, but I guess at the angle I am approaching they couldn't see me and thats when I over heard them talking.

"Do you really think, I chose right Yang," Blake ask's Yang as she swings her bag around and opens it a few times.

"Yes Blake for like the 100th time I promise it is a very nice dress," she giggles," you are going to be turning heads at the ceremony tomorrow." Yang finishes.

"Ohh I don't know about that, and I am sure you have had plenty of dates lined up haven't you and if not that then I am sure lots of people have asked you right," Blake says with a sly grin, then it hit me, I assumed that I would be lucky enough to be with her tomorrow, that I forgot that she could have already had a date since she has been there longer. Plus it never even occurred to me that she could have a boyfriend or even somebody she likes.

Just because we had that moment doesn't necessary mean that she has feeling for me, let alone want to even go with me or even us as a team. "Man", I say as I think to myself about the fact that I have gotten my hopes high. I turn away from them and decided to head outside from the side entrance on the other side of the store.

"Wait what Yang," Blake said in shock to what Yang said.

"I was kinda hoping to spend tomorrow with Lucio, I can't explain why, but look Blake there is something I need to tell you, but you have to promise me not to tell a soul, not even Ruby or Weiss okay," Yang says grabbing Blake's shoulders.

"I won't I promise now tell me," Blake says in anticipation.

" Last night while you and the rest of the team were out, I heard something coming from Lucio's room, so I went inside, he apparently had a bad dream, so he changed and without him looking I saw his body… He had lots of scar's Blake, and I mean lots of them and in the middle of his chest is an even worst one." she continues to speak about her encounter with Lucio.

"He showed me his pain and his about his past, we had a moment of understand… the understanding of being alone and looking for someone who might not even exist anymore." as Yang spoke, her eyes began to glisten from tear's about to form.

"I can't fully explain Blake, but with him I feel comfortable about myself and he makes looks at me, not as a warrior, huntress, teammate, but as a normal girl… guess its been awhile since I have ever been treated that way…. or the fact that I have wanted someone to treat me that way," As Yang spoke she felt Blake's hand touch her shoulder and she is forced to look up at Blake's eyes.

"I think, as cliche as this is… you need to flow what your heart is telling you, because if you don't someone else will." Blake says as she lets out a small girl and pulls away from Yang. Shortly after there talk, Ruby and Weiss make there way to them with there dresses and Lucio's suit all ready to go.

"See Weiss I told you I could find a nice dress." Ruby says with a confident grin.

"Yeah Well I guess it snow's in the summer time to sometimes," Weiss says sarcastically.

"Now that the gang all here w— wait where is Lucio..?" Ruby says tilting her head, the girls all look around them and see that Lucio isn't around them

 _ **OUT SIDE THE STORE: LUCIO**_

I really should have thought this through better, I just can't believe I didn't think about that. As i thought to myself I hadn't realized it yet, but I had been walking away from the store.

" _heheheheh,"_ I stopped in my tracks and heard what sounded like a little girl. I looked around and couldn't see her, and then it was silent. I looked around me and noticed that nothing was near me; no cars; no people; no sound, hell I wasn't even in the city anymore.

" _hehehehe, it looks like the man is confused," the little girl said finally appearing onto of a lamp post._ Wait a lamp post, how is that possible I just looked around and I wasn't in the city anymore, but after a another look, I was in the city, but this city was different it wasn't Vale. The city we were in was destroyed and in ruins, the little girl was just sitting there looking down with an umbrella covering her eyes.

" _So you are finally aware you aren't home anymore,"_ she spoke sounding like she was behind me, I turned quickly to see that she wasn't there, she continued to speak always sounding like she was close by my, but everything I would look I was unable to find her. _"You are in my domain and in my domain,… no one escapes"_ , with her finishing her words, a sharp pain strikes me in the back as I am sent flying into one of the collapsed buildings.

The pain was harsh, but I quickly reacted and got up from the rubble searching for the little girl.

"Where are you" I yelled, still trying to look for her. I instinctively reach behind my back for me weapons, but realized I didn't bring them with me when I left this morning, (not to self make sure to always bring you weapons) I thought to myself.

" _Are you sure you really want to know"_ , as she spoke she released a powerful purple particle cannon as I braced for it, I saw it pass right thought me. My heart stopped as I awaited for the pain to come or at least something to happen. Nothing ever did, but I heard what sound like something crashing into the ruin behind me. I stopped and turn to see a man get up and stand as if the power was nothing. I recognize this man, he was the man I have been seeing in my visions. The little girl then proceeded to walk forward and passed right though me as if I was a ghost… or like I was never there.

" I shouldn't expect anything less from the goddess of the grim, but by now you must know I am not entirely human," the man said wiping off the exact same coat I saw at the shop.

"You know why I am here right, Saber," and in a flash the little girl, morphs into a fully groan woman wearing a black dress and has blonde hair with bright red eyes and ribbon tied around her waist and makes a bow in the back.

"Yes, but surly you should know it won't come easy, and how dare you even think you can approach me," even if you are more than human.

"I am the first manifestation of grimm, I am there goddess, I have spared you right now, do not exert my kindness," the dark figure says to the man in the coat.

"Well now that there is a problem, cause you see I always get what I want, and right now I… want… you." He says pointing at the figure.

"You insolent fool, I have grown tired of humans thinking they can do as the please, and I have grown angry," with that said a dark matter surround her and the forces of grimm start to form around her out of thin air, and the man is unfazed by this, instead at incredible speed he flashes right in front of her and jabs his right hand into the stomach of the goddess. She moans in pain as the grimm around her fade back out of existence, and it is just the two of them.

"Now I wonder who the fool is," he says with his hand still in her and as he find what he is looking for, he begins to pull his arm out, while the girl yells in pain, as tears flow through her checks and her bright red eyes begin to fade, she cocks her head back in one final stroke, as the man in the coat rips his hand out of her, as only the whites of her eyes are showing and she falls to the ground, she twitches a bit and then she stops…. and quietly begins to fade into nothing.

He looks up from the girl, and looks at his hand; he is holding onto a black crystal core with a white outer glow.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, finally I now have the power, and soon my life long goal and a changed world will finally come true, there is only one thing left to do before I can achieve that," and as if he could see me, he turns to face me.

"Isn't that right….

Sorey Belladonna…

 **I know that the name is hard to say but its pronounced (SO-REY) hope you guys like this one it was a bit longer than the rest but now things will start to get interesting**


	7. Chapter Seven: First Kiss

**RWBY: INFINITY CORE**

 **Chapter Seven: First kiss**

 **10 minutes after realizing Lucio was gone.**

"Okay he is not in the store, we have checked everywhere", Yang says a little worried, " I agree he may have gone outside to wait for us," Ruby says pointing to the side door one the left side of the store. The girls made there way out of the store with there bags in hand and make there way out to the city.

 _ **Back to Lucio**_

"So—rey… Be—lla—donna?" It was basically all I could mutter after hearing him speak in the direction I was in, he then began to walk towards me placing the crystal core into a contain and clip it this side, he then stops a foot from where I am and looks me in the eye, for once in my life after having the same reoccurring vision I am able to finally see what he looks like, he is a middle aged man with a young looking face, a scar running down his left eye and fairly built and strong body structor. His eyes emitted a very faint red tint as he stood there right in front of me. My heart was pounding hard; sweat was dripping from my forehead; he then reaches his hand as if to touch me I froze in place; and closed my eyes. His hand grabbed at the air I was standing in front of, proving that I really wasn't there, I let out a sigh of relief until the man spoke again.

"You might be out of my grasp as of right now, but trust me Sorey, I know you are there, although premature, we will meet face to face very soon, and when we do, I will take what is mine and I will restore the world to how it is meant to be." with that said the world around me fades to black, and I open my eyes to see me a the fountain in the center of town.

I look around and see that I truly am back in the city of Vale, but even though I am back my heart won't stop racing, I lower my head grab my face and place my hands near the temple of my head and try to compose myself."He called me…. Sorey Bell—" it hit me, if I am not mistaken Blake's last name was belladonna… AHHHGGG, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, WHAT THE HELL WAS HE TALKING ABOUT." I was screaming in my head trying so hard to be able to understand what is going on…. It is becoming extremely difficult for me to continue this way, I have to find answer's soon, I need to know more about me…. now matter what it takes.

'Why me, haven't I been thought enough", I said softly to myself, out of the corner of my eye, I see my squad mates coming from behind the corner of the building to my right.

"Lucio… Luc—, ahhhh Lucio" I hear Yang saying with the rest of the team saying my name, as they see me sitting on the fountain.

"Hey there you are we have been looking for you all over the place," Blake says standing over me with Yang on my other side.

"Are you okay Lucio," Yang says, in a worried town placing her hand on my shoulder. I stood up and brushed her hand off my shoulder and just nodded without looking at her, and started to walk forward ahead of the rest of the squad. I know they are just trying to help me, and I probably shouldn't have done that to Yang, but right now I just want to be alone. I turn around and grab the outfit from Weiss and turn to speak to them.

"Thank you all for helping me pick out the outfit," I looked at them and placed my fist at the palm of my hand and made a slight bow, "if you need me I will be in room, I — don't feel to good, and I am going to go lay down for awhile. I turn away from them and make my way home, not once looking back them. Deep down I shouldn't have acted that way to them, but I am just so confused and need some time to think.

As I walked away from the team, the all looked at me and was wondering what what wrong.

"Is he okay", Weiss said crossing her arms as Blake followered suit.

"I am sure he is fine, he probably has some things on his mind," Blake says turning to face Yang and see's that Yang's face is troubled, Blake makes her way to Yang and places a hand on her arm and gives her a warm smile, they soon follow behind me leaving Yang the last one.

"Liar…." Yang says to herself about what I said as she follows behind her team as they make there way to beacon.

 _ **Later on that night: 1037pm.**_

"He hasn't left his room all day," Blake says with concerned look, as she looks at similar faces around her.

"Did we do something", Ruby says looking at Weiss.

"No we didn't this literally came from now where, and I am sure none of us did something wrong… besides he is a big boy if he needs time to be alone, we should let him." Weiss says almost coldly, but still with some concern.

"None of you understand…." Yang says looking down at the ground, surprising her teammates. They all look at Yang and are trying to understand what she meant.

"What don't we know Yang." Ruby says walking to her sister, now concerned about her and her new teammate.

Yang looks up and see Ruby next to her and the rest of her friends looking at her. "its nothing…" she pauses after saying that and realized she said that aloud.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that aloud, I —a— am just worried about him.. that all." she says soon after she felt a hand on her should and looked up to see Blake, there looking warmly at Yang.

"Look lets just give him some time, I am sure this isn't something that would require us to worry this much, and we have to do is make sure to be supportive of him." Ruby says as she walks to my door and places an ear to, hear for me and wonder what I am doing.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement and they all head to bed, each one going into there respective beds. Yang climbs up on her bed and lay's there, looking up at the ceiling and then shifts her head to see the wall of my room where ruby's bed layed next to.

"You said you didn't want to be alone anymore…. Lucio", Yang whispered to herself as she started to drift off into sleep, hoping tomorrow would be better.

 _ **The next day hours before the dance.**_

"Ruby are you ready yet, you have been in the restroom for hours now," Weiss was screaming from behind the door.

"Would you wait I don't wear fancy dresses everyday, this lady prison will take some time to come to order," Ruby was yelling back.

"Well just get the dress on, and I will help you fix yourself when your done." Weiss said trying to convince Ruby, behind her Blake and Yang where fixing there Dress and makeup, Blake was fixing her bow and is finishing up her eye makeup.

She stops and notices Yang looking towards Lucio's door, obviously worried about Lucio,…. it had been almost exactly 24 hours since they have seen him, and he locked his door, no one could see him to see if he was okay. Blake made her way to Yang's side and noticed she was still holding on to the brush she always uses to brush her hair. Blake then grabs the brush from Yang's hands, which caught the blonde off guard as she turned to see her partner move behind her and starts to brush her beautiful long blonde hair. Instead of protesting she allowed Blake to continue.

"You have feeling for him don't you…", Blake finally says she continues to brush her hair.

"I don't know, I feel something… and a part of me wants it to be love, but I just don't know I— I want to know how he feels first, I guess," she says as she looks at the mirror in front of her.

"But he won't come out of the room, so I can't talk to him, and I want to know what happened to him and why he is acting this way." Yang says clenching her fist in frustration.

"I wish I could do something or say something to help, but I am afraid I don't know what to say," Blake says trying to comfort Yang, as she finishes styling Yang's hair. She made her hair into a very stylish high pony tail, trying to mix up the way she normally does it. Yang looks at her new hair due and gives Blake a two thumbs up.

"Come on Yang we can enjoy this night together and figure out what we can do about Lucio, okay…", Blake says grabbing Yang's hands and helping her up. Finally the rest of team besides Lucio are ready to go all nice and beautiful they all begin to make there way out of the room with, Yang stays behind and make her way to Lucio's room. Yang knocked on Lucio's room and started to speak.

"L—Lucio, we are all about to make our way to the dance, and I— I um hope you can make it, I—I really hope you will come,…. I will save you a dance," with that said she turns away from Lucio's room and makes her way out of the door giving Luico's room door one more look and then closes the door.

 _ **In Lucio's room at the time of Yang saying goodbye to head to the dance.**_

I open my eyes from meditating on what happened yesterday trying to figure it out, but was unable to understand it; the first grimm; the man in the suit; that vision; and the name he said while looking at me; Sorey Belladonna. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get myself to understand it. Then the other matter hit me, I have been in my room for 24 hours straight now, I have probably worried my team and especially Yang, I could tell from the way she sounded coming to my room.

I layed down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I always find myself looking at the ceiling, no matter how hard I try I can never stop, but I have grown accustom to it, it even makes me feel better and it always me to think.

"Would knowing the truth really change anything about me…", I thought to myself, I mean is it really important to me, I mean i have gone 12 years without knowing and it hasn't affected me nor even in the past has it driven me to pursue it so…. why should I do it now. After finally coming to my sense's I look at my clock on my scroll and see that it is now 8:45 the dance is in 15 minutes; I get off my bed; head to the shower; got myself to look presentable and put the suit on that Yang picked out for me. I looked myself in the mirror, no matter what happens or what is meant to happen, I know that I want to spend tonight with Yang. With that in mind I grabbed my scroll and placed in my jacket pocket and made my way out the door, and headed to the dance.

 _ **At the dance team RWBY has just made it and are the final team to arrive.**_

Team RWBY arrives at the ballroom that looked absolutely stunning, although in her minds, Yang and Weiss made a better one during the first attack on beacon. Since it was actually made by Nora and Pyrrha, it was obvious who did most of the work but nether the less it was still stunning. Most of the students were talking catching up and relaxing before Ozpin got up on the mic and began to spoke.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to 1st annal ceremonial Ball, on this day one year ago, we were attacked by a threat, that would end this peace we have had for generations. They almost succeeded…. at the cost of many soldiers from atlas, and dozen's of huntsman and huntress. On this day we not only celebrate their heroism, and their sacrifice for if it wasn't for them we would have been destroyed. So lets us celebrate and never forget… enjoy. With that Ozpin leaves the podium and the music kicks off wit an awesome beat, making most of the students hit the dance floor. Ruby, Blake, and Weiss all had a date to the dance, yeah Ruby got one… if you aren't surprised then something is wrong with you, he is in the same class as her. his is on team DRAK and his name is Dan Sparks. Blake went with sun not that isn't a surprise, and Weiss decided to go with Neptune who came down form Mistral. Blake lefts sun's side and turned around to see Yang's sitting down leaning on one of the table's hand under her chin, toying with her hair, Blake began heading towards Yang.

"Care for a dance fair maiden," Blake says to Yang to try and get Yang to cheer up, it worked semi, Yang let out a small grin and shook her head.

"Nah I am good, thank's kitten," she says to her partner, she looks behind Blake, and see's Sun standing there waiting for his date.

"You go, Sun is waiting for you trust me I am fine, but right now I will just enjoy my punch,' she says to her ember eyed partner, waving her hand giving her a smile. Blake puts her hand on Yang's shoulder then turns away from her. Yang's eyes fell from her friends back, back to her un sipped beverage and she's looks down at the noticeably sad express on the girls looking back at her, he let out light sigh and continued to see everyone around her enjoying there time. The dance is now in mid swing everyone is enjoying themselves even Yang who gets in on group dances with her team, then they finally play a slow song (think of the song every time we touch).

Yang then makes her way back to the table as everyone gets there date's and hit the floor.

Yang see's her sister, Weiss, and Blake; along with the rest of her friends form JNPR and the ones she met through her time at Beacon. She looks around and decided that maybe she should just go home, she gets up; and grabs her bag, then as she turns to leave a tall man; in a black suit with a bright baby blue outlining and pants with a lone strip down the side.

"Evening beautiful,"I say that took almost every single ounce of my courage to say. She looks at me with wide lilac eyes to her disbelieve that I showed up. Then those eyes turned red in anger, as she just crosses her arms and just looks at me.

"I—I know that you are mad at me, and to be honest you have every right to be, there are a lot of things going through my mind; and lots of questions without any answers…. I — I shouldn't have acted that way to the team and… especially you… Yang," I say as I can see her eyes fade from red to lilac and her arms lightened as they fell to her waist.

"What is wrong Lucio," Yang says to me as she approaches me and places a hand on my cheek, gosh I can never forget how warm her hands are, they always make me feel like I am at home.

"I will tell you everything… but tonight I want to enjoy this with you," I say bowing my head and laying my hand out to grab Yang's hand, and lead her to the dance floor.

This moment will be a time I will never forget, I lead Yang to the dance floor, I looked at her eyes and moved closer; I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her closer and grabbed her hand in mine, and we followed suit with the song. Moving in swing and twirling flowing the rest of the couples, even bumping into the rest of the team, they obviously see me and Yang and all giving their smiles and thumps up. In the midst of the song people were switching partners in sync, soon yang and I were no longer a pair, she switched off, soon my next partner was a faunus girl with rabbit ears, she was super cute and had a big smile, and soon changed again, soon it was Ruby.

"its about time you got here," Ruby says to me as we danced," You know if your going to tell her, I couldn't think of another time to do it," I looked at her trying to convince her that I didn't know what she was talking about…. obviously not working

"How did you know," I said to her.

"Its been pretty obvious… well at least to all of us, but apparently not to you nor Yang." she said with a chuckle, we then changed partners again, this time Weiss.

"Well look who finally decided to join the living again," Weiss says with a sly grin as we began to dance.

"Yeah figured the fresh air could do me some good," I said trying to be witty, as she let out a small chuckle.

"Well next time you are going through a hard time or if anything is on your mind, come to your team, cause whether or not you like it we are always going to be here for you." she says in a serious tone.

"I know and I will… Thanks Weiss.," as we switch partners again and then Blake becomes my partner in the dance.

"Took you long enough to get here," Blake says to me, with a playful tone.

"You know everyone has been saying that… but I guess I do deserve that, I acted distant when I shouldn't have. Things have been… hard for me and…" She stops me and places a finger on my mouth.

"That doesn't matter to me right now, what will you do now…" She looks at me with very familiar eye's. I pondered this reaction, but I mainly thought about what she said.

"I will do what is right in my heart…" probably sounding super cheesy; but I answered her honestly and with a serious face still looking at those familiar eyes.

"Okay, go get 'em tiger," she says pushing me away from her and Yang landed back in my arms, I know it myself; but I had the biggest smile on my face, I take one more look around and see the rest of the team with there dates. I then grab Yang's hand and lead her outside of the ballroom near one of the balcony's. on the upper level.

It was a beautiful cool night, the moon was out and it was clear; and calm. Yang and I make our way to ledge and looked out into the distant together. I turn to face her as she does the same.

"You look so beautiful, you know," I say to her with a smile.

"Well you know, makeup and stylish hair will do that to a girl," she says with a grin and points to her face.

"Even without all of that you.. you were always beautiful to me a-aand don't even get me started with your beautiful eyes… even when they turn red," I say with my serious yet playful tone.

"And honestly I know i have only been apart of the team for a couple of days, and I already know what my heart is say and I want to spend my time here with you; I know I probably don't make sense and honestly I am confused to, but I— I…." a finger is placed on my lips as the blonde haired girl shakes her head and starts to chuckle.

"You really talk to much you know that right, I am confused to; but right now at this time I am not, I know now what I want and what I want… is to give us a try," as she speaks she gets closer to me and puts her hands in the back of my head as she brings me in, I close my eyes and I feel her lips on mine as we embrace in our kiss, her lips were soft, gentle, and of course warm.

That night was a memory that will stay with me forever it was the day I got my first kiss, and since it was the day the girl of my dream opened my heart and gave me something, I didn't think I would ever receive….

"…. Love…" as a tear streamed down my face as we continued to kiss, soon the night came to an end, and the dance was over,…

That would be the last night of our normal lives….

The fight for mankind will soon begin….

"isn't that right," a tall man in a coat says looking to his left as a female in a red dress makes her way to his side.

"Things are going to get very interesting.. my lord," the female says finally getting to his side.

"Proceed to phase 2… and bring him to me…..

Cinder…" the man says.

"Yes, my lord"…..


	8. Chapter 8: Eclipse (Part one: Man down)

**RWBY: INFINITY CORE**

 **Chapter Eight: Eclipse (part one: Man down)**

 **Months after the dance.**

It has been months, since Yang and I shared our first kiss and officially became a couple, over the last few months, me and the rest of team got to know each other very well, I told them about me and about how I am unable to remember my past, as well as my scar's on my body. All of them were shocked about it, but Blake on the other had looked very emotional like it reminded her of a painful memory. That helped bridge the gap that was set by us on the first day of me being apart of the team. We begin learning new formations to help with our combos; my favorite is silver sun; iron rose, black steel, and platinum Ice. Actually that is the only formations we have been able to master, but they are very useful and have gotten us out of some very unique situations during the team training exercises. During the time between school, homework and team building, Yang and I were still able to have our moments of peace together. Today we have history with professor Oobleck and later we have single pairs matches for our finals for the term.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, today we are a very important topic, but first of all can anyone tell me what is happening tomorrow," professor Oobleck said sipping his cup of coffee, and moving at speeds that would compare to Ruby's. A rose in the back, a familiar girls with long bright red hair.

"Aww yes Ms. Nikos" Oobleck says, pointing to Pyrrha.

"Its the Babylon Eclipse", she says honorably.

"Yes yes correct Ms. Nikos, the eclipse got its name since it was the day the empire of babylon launched its massive invasion, against the kingdoms of Remnant, they did it cause for reason still unknown, the eclipse has a phenomenal power to render all semblance, and aura related abilities absolutely useless. That there brings up our topic on an in-depth look at invasion of babylon." he says speeding his way in different directions still sipping at a limitless cup of coffee.

The topic in the beginning reminded me of the vision I had year's ago of the ruins of babylon that I was in during that mans fight against the grimm goddess. I guess Yang noticed me get serious about what he was talking about and placed a hand on mine. I remember telling Yang about the visions I was having, but I only told her what see needed to know, and haven't experienced any since that weekend.

"Thousands of years ago tomorrow, the vast empire of Babylon, invaded the kingdoms of Remnant, in an attempt to bring humanity closer to the grimm, feeling that the grimm are the rightful rulers of the world, and are considered gods. Now we all know when a grimm is killed they leave no physical evidence as they fade from existence. Plus we don't exactly know where they come from or how they are born." he said slowing down and looked at our faces before starting again.

"We have all heard theories about the grimm, but even so we are still unsure. Now another reason why the empire decided to attack during the eclipse was because, it was said that the citizens of Babylon don't have a semblance or even an aura…" Oobleck says pausing while looking at his students, then I raise my hand.

"Yes Mr. Lucio," he says responding to my hand.

"Professor would that mean they didn't have a soul, so would that mean that they could be considered grimm?" I say to him.

"That is a very good question, Mr. Lucio, you would be correct, but even so it is said in the old text that, even though they didn't have an aura to show, doesn't mean they don't particularly have a soul, but I would wager if they did it would be a very faint soul," his voice got shallow and soft and instead of moving fast, he walked and placed his cup of coffee on the desk behind him.

" The eclipse lasted two weeks, and within those two weeks the empire almost completed it conquest, but it is said that a lone figure wielding unimaginable power put a stop to their terror." He paused before continuing.

"He was was able to bend the elements to his will, he wiped out armies in seconds and build defense for the kingdoms and pushed them back to there kingdom in the land to the north. It was there he alone held them there until the four kingdom rallied together and launched there counter offensive against them completely annihilating them once and for all." Then without any warning or notice he vanished." He finished picking up his coffee and sipping at it then looked as his students seeing the expressions on our faces. That day was a grave reminder that the grimm aren't the only force in the world that wants to see humanity perish. I then raise my hand once again.

"Yes Mr. Lucio," he says looking in my direction.

"Do… do you think they survived?" I say with the rest of my classmates looking at me, then turn to the professor.

"The official records say, they were wiped out and our armies retreated from the area, forever labeling it restricted land, and that no one may enter it, for they say the land is swarming with grimm." he says then continues.

"But if you were to ask me, I don't believe they are gone…. not everything is always as they seem, remember this children, learning form the past can always alter the future, and if we fear its change then history will repeat itself." He finished his lecture right on the dot as the bell rang for us to move to our next class. My team and I made our way out still discussing about what professor Oobleck was saying.

"Wow an eclipse named after an army that almost destroyed mankind, what a way to glorify them…" Blake said looking at ground.

"I don't think it was to glorify them, but to be a constant reminder about the past and to never allow it to happen again," Weiss says waving her hand and then placing them on her hip.

"We either way history is good and all, but now we finally get to do the one on one tournament today during Professor Goodwich class," Yang says as she pumps her fist in the air. Yang then looks to me and notices I am not particularly paying attention; but instead thinking about what Oobleck said. I couldn't get what he said out of my mind, for whatever reason I felt truth in his words; plus I have been feeling this tight knot in my stomach. My concentration was broken at a gentle hand intertwining with mine, I look over to see Yang looking at me fiercely then give me a warm smile, and not saying a word.

"I am okay, just thinking." I say.

"Could the love birds keep there heads focused, today is the one on one's and we need to remain focus the team that wins gets a weekend spend in the city and I am not about to miss that," Weiss says in an almost cold tone, but then give a sly smile touching her tips of her fingers together and walks ahead of the group.

"Okay okay snow angel," Yang says with a chuckle.

"Okay lets do this team RWBY(L)," Ruby tried to pronounce adding my name in there, but failing miserably.

"How lets just do this for team RWBY, " I say, "I know I am apart of this team, I don't need my name to be included to feel the pride of this team." I finish giving the team a big smile.

"And always remember you are now a valuable teammate to us and part of our family," Blake says putting her hand on my shoulder… then after a long time I felt saw another vision, but this time it was much different.

I can see the ceiling I say in my dreams right before I entered Beacon, but this time there was a whole in the roof, you could see the night sky and the stars. It was indeed a clear night, then I heard screaming in the background and turned my head slightly to see lights flickering in the hallway behind a door. I couldn't tell if it was me or the vision I was having but it started to fade in and out and became blurry. I could feel the sensation of burning in my chest; but was unable to move, to see that my hands were restrained.

Then a figure opened the door; looked around and noticed me she then made her way to my location. In a short few moments she stood over, the odd thing was I felt completely calm I felt… no hostile intent; as she stood over me I could completely see her and what she was wearing. She had a red kamio tied by black sash across her waist, there she at her hip was a long katana sword with what looked like a cylinder modified with many different swords; she was tall; had long black hair; and she was absolutely beautiful; and she had red eyes. She….. she reminded me of

"…. Yang…"

She undid my restraints and lifted me up bridal style, then a little girl entered the room and she turned sword drawn to face the new intruder.

"Wh— er-s— uuuh- my br—oth—er", the girls said between the tears and panting, the women holding me now with one hand lowered her weapon and walked towards the little girl and I guess she noticed me in her arms and ran to me.

"That's my b-brother," the little girl said trying to get me away from the women who was holding me. The women put a finger on the girls mouth silencing the girl.

"I am no threat little one, I am going to get you both out of here," the women spoke in an almost to familiar tone; until the little girl backed away. I turned my head and noticed the girls standing there and could make out her face for the first time. She had short black hair, bright ember eyes; and she was a faunus she had cat hears and a scarf around her neck.

"I— I recognized this girl, who was calling me brother…."I thought to myself as the vision continued.

"You don't have to be afraid, you know I have a little girl back home, I mean you no harm. My mission is to get you and the rest of the people in this prison out of here." The women said as she extended her hand to the little faunus girl yet again. reluctantly she took and help her over her shoulder, the last thing before the vision fades away I look up at the women again, and I felt calm in her presents as my eyes closed and I am brought back to reality.

I am not sure how long the vision lasted but I fell to my knees and panting heavily, both Blake and Yang rush to missed with Weiss and Ruby closely behind.

"Co—ould it be…" I thought to myself as I looked at both girls next me, both the females in my visions are such a close resemblance of both my teammates.

"Im fine, sorry I lost my footing and my breathe for a second." I said to the girls some believing, but off course my girlfriend didn't crossing her arms before helping me up.

"You promi—, " she began to speak as I kissed her lightly on the lips re grabbing her attention.

"I am fine, it wasn't anything serious okay," I say rubbing her shoulders with both hands and giving her a smile. After I was back up on my feet I gave a smile and a sorry while placing my hand behind my head. After there concerning nods we began to make our way to professor goodwich room.

Why are the vision's coming again and this time they are becoming more and more clear, but there are lasting longer and longer. It almost feels like they are trying to tell me something; maybe it could be about my past, but I still can't be to sure. Why did I see what looked like Blake and Yang in them what is my connection to them. After pondering everything we arrived at the combat arena in the middle of the school were all teams were assigned a bracket and a spot to sit while the one on one's were going on so all strategies, and tactics could be conducted in private.

"Okay student, welcome to your final live action one on one's tournament, there is a prize for the winner of the tournament. But right now you will need to focus and win, this will be standard rules; once aura is depleted your out; all tactics are open; if participate forfeits he will not be attacked further; and lastly fight to represent you team, That is all," professor Goodwich says from her head set that links to the comms in the room.

After a few seconds the bracket board start to spin and shortly after the matches are selected, to find your name you saw your team name in its own bracket and each team member labelled and your opponent would be placed next to your face, and as you lost your name would get a red X. Shortly we see our team nam and a custom slot for my face since we have five members instead of having four. Then our team bracket stopped and we saw our opponents in front of us.

RUBY ROSE VS' RYAN HALO

BLAKE BELLADONNA VS'' JAMES MIFUNE

WEISS SCHNEE VS'' JOANH STAMPER

YANG XIAO LONG VS'' ROCKY LYE

LUCIO VS'' YATSUHASHI

Not going to lie my heart sank knowing I would be fighting Yatsuhashi, he is a tall and powerful huntsmen in training, I have never seen him use a semblance, but I should still be cautious, his strength is alone makes him a dangerous foe. I have never tested myself against some else when it comes to my strength, but I know I am not weak I can probably match him, but I guess we will see. Nora on the other hand…. forget it, she would probably be the one to stand toe to toe with him.

Then the arena split's up into three different sections, allowing for three battles to happen at the same time. Soon the matches began, winner's and loser alike making there way out of the arena, then it came down to me and Yatsuhashi, I got up from the seat I was taking inside of our area, Yang rose with me.

"Good luck baby," Yang says to me as I am the first member of team RWBY to fight in the arena, giving me a quick kiss, as I make my way to the arena area that was layed out like barren waste land. As I make my way to the area I see Yatsuhashi make his way as well, he stands about a whole foot taller than me and wields a giant orange broad sword that hooks at the end. On my back I have the two swords that were given to me in the mail as a pass down from my suppose family, Excalibur; and the infinity; two swords that instead stand vertically on my back they are actually horizontal facing away from each other. We make out way to face one another, we bow to each other and set back a few feet and draw our swords, he holds his with a single hand and leans it forwards in a stance, I reverse grip my swords and get into my stance.

I can hear the crowd of student chanting and cheering for there favorite huntsman to win, but as they cheer everything is cleared from my mind as I drowned out the cheering and as I did I looked at my opponent doing the same thing. Then under all this pressure I felt…. extremely calm, a count down started above our heads through a hologram and counted down from 5…. 4…..3

"Come on Lucio, win this one for team RWBY," Ruby says pumping her fist in the air.

2…

"Fight strong," Blake says waving a little RWBY flag.

1….

"Come on babe, I know you can do it." Yang says grabbing Weiss shoulder and shaking her violently.

BEGIN…

In that second he charged at me, as I changed back our clashing swords caused a powerful concussion wave that broke the ground around us, he swung his sword down and made a power back swing, that I blocked, and I continued to block his hits he was a lot faster that I thought he was, each hit was like getting hit by truck. As he continued to swing I either dodged or blocked I after a while I noticed a flaw in his swings, he swung his sword down once again slamming into the ground causing another crater to form. At that moment everything stood still as I slammed my foot on the back base of the sword forcing him to keep the sword there, I then cocked back both hands and brought them in, in a X formation to where his head was, then suddenly I felt a power force hit me in my gut, I saw his bulky fist punch me in the chest, sending me flying into the electric shield.

During the hit I lost my blades and I could still feel the shock from the shield. I composed myself enough to see the flying sword heading towards me as I dodge it he was right there to my side and kneed me in the chest, this time I heard a cracking sound, as I went flying against the shield once again. He grabbed his sword from the ground from when he threw it at me earlier. My chest was in pain from that last hit, but I sucked it up and got back to my feet, but that didn't stop my opponent from coming still as he jumped up and wielded his sword with both hand over his head and was about to strike me, there want enough time for me move…. so I held my stance… I couldn't explain what happened next, but a power built up in my chest and in an instant I clapped my hands against his cheer force on his sword. The rebound was so powerful it destroyed the electric shield protecting the students in the stands and even knocked away the fighters on the other area's.

The students and professors alike looked in disbelieve as I caught his sword in my hands, at that time I couldn't really understand it myself…. but it felt like I was a different person. I felt like I was watching from a three view of my own self. I started to apply pressure to the sword that was still clapped between my hands, and then the sword started to crack from to much pressure. My eyes were now engulfed in a bright blue to the point where you couldn't see my eyes; all you could see was a bright blue that outlined my eyes at that moment, I broke the sword shattering it into two pieces, leaving Yatsuhashi in a state of disbelieve at his sword breaking, I used that opportunity and closed my fist as lightning was forming around it while my hand was still in a closed fist, I released the energy as I punched Yatsuhashi square in the chest.

"Regulas Arum…." I called out instinctively as the powerful fist sends my opponent flying, as if in slow motion I could see his pain and blood forced its way out of his mouth as well hearing the breaking of bones as he screamed hitting the concert wall that protected the students, collapsing it around him as he and chunks of rock fell to the ground….

The crowd froze, in both shock and fear…. in the silence I felt myself come back from the trance I was in the blue faded from my eyes. Electrical discharges was still emitting from my right hand as I continually closed and opened my hand causing the electricity to finally fade from it.

Professor Goodwich as well as the rest of team CFVY makes there way to where there teammate was laying,,,, motionless.

"WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE INFIRMARY RIGHT NOW!" Professor Goodwich was yelling as her team and a couple of other students help him to get to the nurse.

"I— I didn't…. mean.. to I-I w" I was cut off as the student's started to boo and yell about how I won, I look around and see the student's in fear of me and Goodwich makes her way to my location and silences the crowd.

"Mr. Lucio's victory was in the guild lines of the fight, Yatsuhashi aura was very high still, and didn't yield to forfeit, this was a clean victory since it was done in one shot and not continuously. Remember students before you begin to judge an individual on his power, if this were a real life battle and your opponent was going to kill you, you must be willing to do what is necessary. Although this is training this outcome was unseen and WONT happen again right Mr. lucio." Goodwich says to me as the crowd stops and listens to her speech and understand the outcome.

I can only nod in response to what happened and it was declared a victory, so I made my way off the stage, in a trance and feeling completely guilty about how this came out to be. I walked off and headed out to where my team was, fearing what would happen.

"LUCIOOOOO, that was amazing", Ruby screaming heading to me and landing in my arms causing me to swing around.

Then the rest of the team made there way and all of them congratulating me and Yang came behind me and placed her arms around my neck and kissed my check.

"Wait… you guys aren't mad… I— I didn't mean use that much power and hurt him like that." I say in a hesitant voice.

"You need to understand Lucio things happen in a battle, and especially when the blood is pumping, Yatsuhashi knew that to, the other did that cause he is a crowd fav and were shocked that he lose.' Weiss said waving her arm around trying to make me feel better.

"You fought honorably, and things happen like Weiss said, if it were anyone of us we would have done the same thing," Blake says to me giving me a smile.

"Besides we are a team which means we will support one another in the decisions we make in battle, so remember we are here for you," Yang says kissing me on the cheek again and force me to look at her and she smiles at me.

I couldn't help but smile, and hug them all, after all that excitement the battles continued and both Ruby and Blake were called to the stage. Yang, Weiss and I all went back to our teams area and watched the battles taking place.

After about an hour and half we finally reach the semi finals, when I entered into the ring with another member, she looked at me and looked at the crater behind him and looked at Goodwich.

"I— I uhh forfeit," she says in a scared tone raising her hand. Goodwich then declared that I was the winner by default. That puts me in the finals, even if that wasn't the way I wanted to get there. That only leaves one other match left, which was between Yang and Cardin, as they are fighting I make my way to the finals area, I look to my left and see the young girl who I was suppose to fight leave with her head down making her way to her team.

"I can understand, why she did that especially after that display earlier, it makes me feel like I am a bad guy." I thought to myself, but hopefully that won't always be the case. a few more minutes go by and Yang is dodging Cardin's swings from both his mace and fist, trying to tire him out, after a few more swings it looks like it works as one of his hits causes him to stagger.

She then gets into her boxer stance and starts to beat the living shit out of him, swing after swing even from where I was standing her eyes went red as she delivered the final punch cracking his armor and sending him flying into the electric. That destroyed the last of his aura and is considered a knock out.

"THE WINNER IS YANG XIAO LONG OF TEAM RWBY." Professor Goodwich says as she congrats Yang and she leaves the arena.

"ALL RIGHT NOW SINCE WE HAVE TWO WINNER'S FROM THE SAME TEAM, AND BY THERE DECISION THEY EITHER ACCEPT OR DECID TO TEST ONE ANOTHER; WHAT WILL IT BE." Goodwich says as she points to us.

"I don't know either way its a win, but this give me a chance to see what you are made of," Yang says smashing her fist together with a grin.

"I will leave the decision to our team leader." I say pointing to looking at Ruby.

"LET THEM FIGHT," She rises and raises her fist in the air. The rest of us chuckled as we nodded to allow the fight to happen.

Yang and I made out way to center of the arena that wasn't divided anymore; but instead was made into a standard arena for one on one battles. The fight with Yatsuhashi was still in my mind, I won't lie I was afraid of what might happen, but I won't let it get like that again, and I won't go easy on her either.

"You maybe my boyfriend, but don't think I won't my hardest on you." Yang said with a bit of serious tone but yet still playful.

"I was just thinking the same thing, lets give it our best." I say with a smile.

We both bow to each other and rise, as we do so she activates Ember Celica and throws her arm back loading in the combustion rounds she was going to use for the fight."This is going to hurt," i say to myself as I see her in her usual boxer stance. I pull out my swords from my back and get into my stance. Once again the timer is set above us counting down from 5….

4…..

3…..

2…..

1…..

The silence once again surrounds us and I let out a final sigh…

BEGIN..

She runs at me as I charge at her, I swing my swords and she deflects them with her punches, shells flying as she reloads from each punch, slightly knocking back my swords from the impact. She lands a few punches in my arms; left leg causing me to stagger to the ground, I rolled and side swiped her legs from under her causing her to fall hard to the ground, I kick up and bring down both swords from my head and she recovers enough to grab my arms at the base of my hand. She smirks and gets up causing my arms to rise even hight and she side kicks me in the gut knocking the air out of me and sends me flying, almost hitting the electric wall. Her eyes turn red and are almost glowing, she makes her final move and charges at me right hand cocked back and her hair is starting to glow bright yellow, at the same moment I can feel the same sensation from before and I can feel the electric current forming on my right hand again. I then charge at her, sheathing my swords and charge at her.

She is yelling as she gets closer

"NOVA FIST"

"REGULAS ARUM"

We both yell at the same time clashing fist, the shock wave this time is so powerful not only does it break the electric shield, but the surrounding glass from the window shatters and causes some students to get knocked down. Energy is emitting form both of us red from her and blue from, this time I could feel my eyes change again, but not wanting to hurt her unintentionally I draw back my hand, and she breaks thought and lands that punch in my chest, and it sends me flying through the side of the building, I land outside in the courtyard form 3 stories and make a carter in the ground….. Everyone was silent, and Yang… well Yang was in shock.

She began to get hysterical and ran off the arena to see that I was launched through the wall of 10 ft thick concrete, and landed outside near the courtyards exit right in-between the landing pad.

"LUCIOOO!" She yells jumping down from the hole I left, landing hard on the ground causing a small impact on the ground, she recovers and starts to make her way to me running as fast as she cam.

From the hole I left Blake, Weiss, and Ruby are all standing there in shock, Weiss has her hands covering her mouth, Ruby's hands were shaking, and Blake stood there angry at what happened. Yang finally reached me and made her way into the crater I was lying in.

"LUCIO, CAN YOU HEAR ME," She is saying in an almost yelling tone, trying to get me wake up, even thought I couldn't truly hear her I knew she was there. She then placed her head on my chest very lightly, not wanting to hurt me further from her punch earlier. My breathing faint at best, and very shallow. My back was in positions it shouldn't be and my right hand was split open from the base in-between my middle and ring finger and I was also bleeding from my mouth and my head, I am pretty sure also out of my ear. I was able to open one eye and I could see tears flowing down and her hands covering her face.

"I am….

sorry…

Yang"


	9. Chapter 9: Eclipse (Part Two:Truth's)

**HEY GUYS IF YOU HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR THAN YOU ARE EITHER HUMORING ME OR ACTUALLY ENJOY THE STORY, EITHER WAY I APPRECIATE IT, I AM HAVING FUN WRITING THIS STORY. RWBY HAS SUCH AN UNEXPLORED ELEMENT THAT IT IS FUN TO FILL IN THE GAPS. ENJOY GUYS AND THAKS AGAIN.**

 **RWBY: INFINITY CORE**

 **Chapter Nine: Eclipse (Part two: Truth's)**

 _ **Minutes after Yang and**_ **Lucio's** _ **battle.**_

"MOVE, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY' The nurse are yelling trying to get people to get out of they to get me to the infirmary on a moving stretcher.

" What are his vitals," one of the nurse says as the other one is scanning as they are running.

"Not good heart rate is dropping, blood pressure is dropping, blood loss is sever, he is starting to decolorize, we need to step on it." the main nurse was saying as they finally reach the room and close the door. Not far behind Yang and the rest of the team are charging to where I am and are stopped before they could even get to the door.

"MOVE," Yang says her eye's red and she is beyond angry, and the two guards standing outside the door not allowing them to get in." I am afraid I can't allow you to do that! We are under strict orders to not allow anyone in," the guard on the right says to the angry blonde, becoming more and more pissed at them.

"Under who's orders are you under, and how come we can't see our friend." Blake says trying to get answers from the guard.

" Me," I figure behind them says, as they all turn around, professor Ozpin was standing there with his usual cup of coffee and was leaning slightly on his cane. Not even enough time to question the headmaster the doctors came out of the room, and looked at people in front of them.

"Doc…. i—is Lucio…. okay?" Yang was saying worrying what they might say, her eyes were already glistening, and small tears beginning to fall down her cheek.

"FINE….. he is more than fine," the doctor said, in disbelief at what he was about to say."I have worked on some hard cases in my days but, nothing compared to what just happened." Shocked at what the doctor said, Ozpin motioned for him to continue.

"According to what I received from the report," he paused as he reached for the clipboard that had all of my inquiries.

" Six broken vertebrate, shattered right arm, broken hand, multiple torn muscle ligaments in the arm; hand; and chest, shattered breast plate, punctured lung, I—I mean the list is nearly endless, this boy is a walking corpse," he paused as he looked back at the girls and Ozpin.

"But from the time of the accident; and the time it took him to get here… nearly all of the boys injuries have healed; and fixed themselves without any of us having to intervene," the doc said as he looked at us and turned his body to the left for them to see me shirtless and resting on one of the beds that are in the infirmary.

"There you see, he is fine," professor Ozpin says as he sips his coffee again, not at all phased at the news they were all given.

"Come with me girls…. we have lots of things to discuss." He says as he turns his back to them and begins to walk away. The girls are hesitant as they look back at me still laying down on the bed.

"He isn't going any where, right now he needs to rest, so his power can regenerate," he stops and turns back still looking at the team before continuing to head down the hallway, with the rest of the team following closely behind him. Yang takes one more look back as the door to the room I am in closes, once it closes she still allows tears to fall down, before turning away and entering the elevator.

 _ **Ozpin, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and one other person reach Ozpin's office as they will soon discover a truth of a forgotten past.**_

As the group enters the top floor of Beacon academy, the sun was at its highest and the eclipse was hours away, very visible at when it will happen. Ozpin gestured to the group of girls to sit down as he makes his way to front of his desk and places his coffee down on table as he sits.

"I know you girls have many question, and many uncertain feelings, but I want you all to listen to what I have to say first, and the bulk of this conversation will be about Lucio. That is were we will begin his name actually isn't Lucio, its actually….

Sorey Belladonna…" As professor Ozpin spoke the name, all faces turned to look at Blake as she showed the confused expression on her face with shock mixed in.

"Wait… his name isn't Lucio….do—se he know that." Yang ask's with a confused tone.

"No, even now he believes that false name I gave him; he, and you Ms. Belladonna have altered memories of your past for the sake of protection to ensure that the man who captured you both at Mt. Glenn wouldn't find you again. Right before they could get a word out, professor Ozpin rose his hand to motion them to stop so he could continue to speak.

"I am very well aware of the questions you may have, but I need to make sure you all understand first hand at what I am talking about," he said sipping at his coffee finishing it and placing it down on edge of the desk.

" Twenty years ago the expansion of Vale had come into its final stages, but still to ensure that the project would meet with no resistance, four thousand Vale soldier's along with 50 of the best huntsman we had were sent to protect the expansion at any means necessary." He paused for a second and started again.

"That meant that both the soldiers and the huntsman, were stationed there to live there until the project was competed and would then return if they so chose to." the man said with his usual tone until he paused once again and then began again.

"Ms. Belladonna, I knew your mother and father… they… they were my friends, we attended beacon a long time ago. When I was brought up to be headmaster I asked them personally to over see the expansion and placed them in-charge. I had received this months before it fell." He stopped and reached for the only draw in the desk and picked up a photo that was beside the one of team STRQ and showed it to Blake.

As Blake reached for it, the rest of the team stood behind her and looked over her shoulder to see what was on the picture. In the picture was a tall man with dark brown spiky hair; he had bright amber eyes; fairly built body and well tanned; a single armored plated that reached from the top of his shoulder to the hand on his right side; and had a giant blue and green broad sword; and smiled like one of the happiest man alive. The woman who stood next to him was about average height for a woman and had a very light tanned complexion; short jet black hair; she had a skin tight shirt with no sleeves that complemented her figure; gloves; and a lower half that kinda resembled Yang's; and she had beautiful cat ears and bright blue eyes; and two children who were standing on a small stepping stool to keep them at at waist level.

After looking at the picture hard and long, the children that were in the picture were a spitting image of Blake and…. Sorey.

"This… is..my….. family," Blake was trying to say while catch her breathe and fight back the tears; and to finally see the family that she never knew. Soon the tears just came as she placed a hand over her mouth; she just cried and fell into Weiss's shoulder who was sting next to her and just continued to cry getting louder and louder at many years of pent up frustration and sorrow at a family she never knew.

"There names were Terra and Aqua both citizens of Vale, and loving parents." he said as he told them there names. Blake became even more emotional as she heard there names, and realized that this is real, but was even more curious about how they met there end.

"Blake… I understand this must be hard for you, but there is more to this story," he says as he gives Blake a tissue for her to dry her eyes" for this story also will affect you miss Rose and Long." he continues after they sit back down, both Ruby and Yang even more intrigued about what he has to say that will also involve them.

"Like said a few months after I received this picture, Mt. Glenn went dark, communications ceased, until I received a message from Summer Rose." The room froze again as they heard Ruby's and Yang's mother being mentioned.

"She was there at Mt. Glenn," Ruby said with a louder tone than usual, as she heard about her mother for the first time.

"Yes…. she was, I—I sent her there to investigate what happened, and her report was more than horrible. A single man and his hired huntsmen broke the line's that held the grimm away; it was then that the soldiers and huntsman rushed to the defense to allow the citizens to escape….. many soldiers and huntsman died in the initial attack, there defense couldn't hold so in a final attempt they retreaded to the under city where the train transit was. Your mother and father as well as Summer held the line as best they could, but ended up retreating to the lower city as well." He says as his voice got shallow and very slow, as if trying now to make sure he doesn't forget what happened.

"According to the…. the very last message I received from Summer, was that the lower city failed, that an explosion caused a hole in the southern part of the lower city…. and that was the last message I received from… anyone." He said as he lowered his head and removed his glasses to rub his face.

"That alone is all I know about the incident, but now its time for the one person who can actually finish this sad story," as he spoke he gestured to a women who was standing in the back. A women stood out from the shadow's, she was tall woman; she was wearing red and had long jet black hair; and red eyes.

"Mom…" That was all Yang was able to muster as she rose out of her seat in complete shock.

"Yes Yang, it—," without even getting the chance to finish she was embraced by the blonde haired girl; tears flowing; and heavy panting as the girl who was looking so long for her mother has now shown up right in front of her. With only a hand placed on her shoulder she escaped the embrace of her daughter and made her way to where Ozpin was and turned to face the teenage girls.

"I am here to fill in the final and missing parts to this story." Raven says as she removes her grimm mask and places it on the desk.

"I knew Aqua, Terra… and of course Summer, they all fought honorably and with bravery; but it was unfortunately not enough, All three of them fell at Mt. Glenn trying to protect the civilians retreating to Vale, and even that was in vain." She says with no change in attitude or expression.

"Everything from the defenses to the explosion was nothing more than a side mission, there true objective… was the kids. Over 23,000 not including soldiers and huntsman lived at Mt. Glenn and nearly half of them were young children."The shocking news the red eyed woman said, brought nearly all of team RWBY in tears at the news of both Blake's; and Ruby's mother dying for nothing.

"I know this isn't the right to tell any of you this, especially you Ruby, and Blake; but Ozpin believes its time to tell you all the truth, so I will continue… are you ready? Cause this is where things will get more hard." She's says to the already stunned team, they all nod as Yang goes to where Ruby is and hugs her sister tightly as she continues to cry about the story she heard about her mother.

" The man who attacked Mt. Glenn, his name is Dr. Nuvi Bukar, he was a scientist who was trying to find a way to free mankind from the grimm, but the institutions he worked for wouldn't allow him to preform the experiments needed to bring his idea to fruition. He came to find a very rare and powerful dust core; which was only suppose to be a legend, that soon became a reality. He called this dust core….

The Infinity Core…" the women said as she finished her statement about the core.

"From the records I discovered, according to him this core was more than just a powerful dust crystal, it's said that it held the power and soul of the Avatar…."She finished and pulled out a book from behind her and gave it to Yang as she read it aloud.

"The Avatar and the four seasons." Yang said as she remembered the fairytale of the four seasons, but never heard of the Avatar.

"It is said that it was the Avatar who gave the four maidens the powers of the element and created the seasons. according to the ancient text, after he gave them his power his physical body was surrendered and turned into a dust core and was buried at the center of the earth to allow the reincarnation process for the four seasons." The new's team RWBY was hearing was absolutely unbelievable.

"He wanted the power of the Avatar to help humanity bring an end to the grimm, but in order to do that he needed a human host strong enough to fuse with the core directly. So he attacked Mt. Glenn, on his own with a strong band of huntsmen that he was able to convince to help him. He used the confusion to kidnap almost Seven thousand children and took them to an island off the coast of Vacuo," she paused as she was getting to hardest portion of the story.

"After he kidnapped them he came to a conclusion that children was the best option, but in order to survive the core fusion they went through augmentation…. its a inhuman body enhancement procedure that literally destroys the body and rebuilds it all the way from the bone structor to the muscle structor, but its success rate has only a thirty eight percent chance…. which can lead you all to believe that every single child that went under that surgery…. didn't make it." the shocking truth Raven was saying stunned all of them as there was more to the story.

"I know all of this because I was there and I read all of the documents and took them as evidence, but as it seemed all hope was lost after losing so many candids, who couldn't survive the augmentation process, he continued to keep on doing it and soon enough it came down to the two of you… Blake and Sorey." she paused as she looked at the amber eyed faunus.

"In the report, he had been watching Sorey and you for awhile; as he watched y'all he saw how protective Sorey was of you, and never allowed anyone to get to you, and instead of you being punished he would take all the punishment him self. He protected you Blake, even when it came down for you to become the next to under go augmentation." The room stood still as Blake's amber eyes grew smaller in shock and as even more tears started to swell up again and fall down her cheeks, her mouth was opened and then soon covered by both of her hands. Weiss wrapped her arms around the faunus girl and held her tight, soon Yang and Ruby followed suit, Raven paused as she looked at Ozpin; and he nodded to continue.

" He under went the augmentation five times and survived all of them, Nuvi's reports said that as long as it kept you Blake from under going the surgery, he swore he would survive everything; his resolve and will alone kept him going. He then states that he was the one, Sorey would be the one to finally under go the Infinity Core fusion." Raven paused as she neared the conclusion.

"Th—that would mean, that all the s—scars on his body where from all the augmentations surgery's he did," Yang said as she stared at her mother, her eyes turning from the beautiful lilac to burning red.

"Yes that is exactly right," Raven said unfazed by her daughters gaze.

"He then finally began fusing the Infinity Core with Sorey; which…. lead to a successful fusion," She paused as the room's air felt stiff as the fact of hearing the success.

"It was actually because of his fusion with the Infinity Core, that I was able to find him and you. His fusion rebound shot a ray of brilliant bright blue light that lit up the entire night sky. It was truly remarkable, I infiltrated the facility, killed all who stood in my way, got all the documents for evidence and was able to rescue two, young children. I found Sorey on a surgery table with fresh and bloody scars everywhere on his body and even I could sense a very powerful energy coming form him. I wrapped him up in blanket, and you Blake actually came to me some how getting out of captivity yourself and actually found us in the surgery room. During my initial attack, it caught everyone there off guard; but it was enough time for Nuvi to escape. He is the sole reason I have been gone, he needs to be found and made to pay for the innocent blood he has spilled." This time she was showing some type of emotion about the past she had to endure always remembering the child that she to left alone.

"You and Sorey where the only two survivors from the Avatar restoration project, after I found you both I took you both to a Vale Hospital to get y'all checked out and taken care of." Raven said as she looked at Blake.

"And that is where I come in," Ozpin says as he stands up and walks in front of his desk.

"After I received the message from Raven, I made my way to the hospital and that is where I met the both of you. I— I was shocked at what kind of pain your brother went through, he was in continuous pain, but not once…. did he shed a tear, since you miss Belladonna were stirring next to him. He didn't want you to see him cry; since that would make you cry he said still giving you a smile." Ozpin said as he looked at Blake with sincere eyes.

"It was a choice I had to make to not only ensure that he wouldn't be in pain from the memories he was forced to have, but to also keep you both safe from Nuvi. So I had my associate Dr. Tai Lee who specialized in aura points, help me suppress the both of your memories." He spoke soft and clear to the girls as they continued to get bombarded with new truths.

"I gave Sorey, the name Lucio to help make sure he would have no tie to his past; and gave him something to look forward to as he grew up….. but no amount of changes could ever get rid of the scars that covered his body. They would be his constant pain that could never be taken away, fate dealt a him a cruel hand; but it was a hand that he was willing to accept in order to keep his only family left from leaving him to." He said placing a hand on Blake's shoulder as she continues to let tears flow down her cheek, no longer trying to escape them.

"I left Sorey a place for you both to live at; a home that would be anew beginning for you both, but it would seem sometime between the time I left you both and the time he was released, you both were separated from each other once again. So you both lived a lonely life away from each other, never to know who you both meant to each other." He said as he finally revealed everything to the girls in front of him.

Everything is now out, the truth behind not only Sorey's and Blake's family, but as well as Ruby's mother's death and the reason why they can't remember their past; as well as the Avatar Restoration project. Team RWBY has now been told everything; the room grew silent as the girls were now left to ponder and absorb all the information that was given to them. Eye's swollen and red faces from all the crying as the girls still sit in shock they all look at Ozpin in search for more info.

"Miss Belladonna, I can don one last thing for you, my associate is currently with your brother stabling him, but I have given her orders to revive your memories, should you chose to remember everything once again." he says to her as he puts his hands together and leans on his desk." I understand should you feel angry towards me, for you should; and I will not try to convince you that it was justified, I only did what I thought was right for the both of you, I am sorry it turned out this way for you both; but now you all have a chance to do something about it, you could leave it as is or mend the gap that has been made." With that last statement he finishes his saying and leaves the girls to leave when they are ready, all the girls get up and begin to leave, but Yang stay's behind wanting to talk with her mother.

Knowing what Yang wants, Ozpin gets up and leaves his office giving Yang and Raven the time they needed to talk to one another.

"I already know what you want to talk about Yang, and I know I said we had a lot of things to discuss, and I have already said what I needed to say," she says in a distant and cold stern face.

"So what are you going to leave me again…." Yang says surprising her mother.

"I did what I had to do, to protect the people from a monster, who was willing to throw away innocent lives to achieve a goal with almost no chance of succeeding." She said her face becoming more annoyed at what her daughter said.

"What about me… and dad mom…. he and I were devastated and you just left without any warning; any word saying you were okay; and just abandon me." Yang starts to say growing even more and more angry with the women she call's mother.

"I don't have time to deal with your temper tantrum; if you don't have anything real to say to me then we are done," she says cruelly to her daughter. As she begins to walk away Yang and make her way to the elevator.

"I am sorry for being the inconvenience you never wanted." Yang spoke looking down at the ground tears flowing down her cheeks, her eyes are now a bright shade of red. Her shoulders start shaking at the fact her own mother doesn't want her and even possible never loved her. A few moments went by and soon Yang felt a gentle and warm pair of arms wrap around her; bringing her head into the chest of the women as she felt the embrace, she looked in shock as tears were flowing down and landing on Yang's forehead.

"I am only going to say this once, so I want you to listen closely okay," Raven says to her daughter still embracing her tightly. Yang shook her head rubbing against the woman chest as Yang's hand finally wrapped around the woman's waist.

"I saw the world in a way other's feared; it was a way that I was able to continue to do my job to protect humanity, when I met your father and fell in love and soon had you, I was scared of what might happen to me. In the beginning I didn't want to keep you, but your father persuaded me otherwise and do you know what happened. I fell in love with you, my daughter changed me; you changed me. I began to lose myself and would start to lose the way I have been growing so accustom to. I was scared and then an opportunity presented it self with a way to go back to it. That was to find Nuvi and end him; I had promised myself I would leave this life style if I still felt that way after I accomplished the mission and continue to be with you and your father." she said still holding on to Yang tightly.

"That didn't happen, I still held on to you and your father; and was unable to find him no matter what I did. So…I—I did one of the hardest things I ever had to do and that was to abandon, my feelings for you and your father. With me doing that I was able to finally make ground, but little did I realize that years had gone by." As Raven continued to speak Yang felt overwhelming emotions build up; angry; happy; sadness; frustration; and pain at what her mother was saying.

"But I want you to know something Yang, and that is no matter what happened or how I acted I have always loved you and kept you in my heart, I know what I am doing is wrong; but I only ask that you give me some more time to finish this once and for all," As she continued to speak to Yang tears continued to steam even more down her face, she wouldn't let Yang look up at her to see her face.

"I may have been a failure as a mother, but your father did a great job with you, and I am so proud of the beautiful and strong woman you have become. And you are no longer alone Yang, you have your sister; your partner; your team; your friends and the man who loves you." She says to Yang as the tears start to fade and she finally lets go of Yang and looks at her no longer red eyes as they reverted to her bright lilac eyes.

"I have to be leaving soon again, but now that you know the truth, its your choice from here on out to take it and make a difference. Sorey is going to need you more than ever and you need to be there for him." Raven says as she kisses her daughters forehead and looks deep into her daughters eyes and moves away, drawing her sword and swinging it in the air opening a portal.

"Goodbye Yang, take care of Sorey and your sister," she says as she fades into the portal as it closes, and in an instant she is gone, leaving Yang alone in professor's Ozpin's office.

"Goodbye…. Mom…" Yang says as the tears still fell to the ground, but instead of he still face…

She was able to give a small proud smile.

 _ **WRITING THIS WAS FUN AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THINGS WILL START TO GET REAL OR AT LEAST THAT IS WHAT I AM GOING FOR. IF YOU ARE READING THIS THAN YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY AND FOR THAT I APPRECIATE IT. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Eclipse (Part 3: Truths Pt2)

**RWBY: INFINITY CORE**

 **Chapter Ten: Eclipse ( Part 3: Truth's Part 2 )**

 _ **At the same time team RWBY is learning the truth, Sorey is now learning the truth as well.**_

"Where are am I" I say aloud, looking around seeing nothing but darkness.

"If anyone should know where you are… it should be you." The gentle woman's voice said still not showing her self.

"Who are you?" I say once again continuing to scour the darkness for the woman who was talking to me.

After a few moments I sensed something behind me, and turned around quickly to see a figure coming into view; she stood about 5 feet from me; but she was close enough for me to full make out what she looked like. She was fairly young maybe around mid twenties, average height, short jet black hair, she also appeared to be a faunus and a beautiful one. She was a cat faunus, with beautiful bright blue eye's, and she just stood there giving me a warm smile and tilted her head.

"You sure have grown up into a fine young man….. Sorey," The women said, I swear as she spoke she was beginning to cry.

"My name isn't Sorey…. its Lucio," I said to the women confused at what she was saying.

"That to is such a lovely name, but not the one…. me and your father gave you…." The women said as she paused to look at me with a serious gaze awaiting for my response.

"Wha— what did you say.." that was about as much as I could say, to what the women that was claiming to be my mother.

"I really wish there was a better way for me to tell you all of this, but time is short and its now time for you to know the truth about what happened to us….. and what happened to you, my son." the women spoke to me in a soft voice that sounded very familiar to me; and felt comfortable and calming. As she continued to speak to me she got closer and closer to me, when she reached me I had to look down at her. I then felt her hands grab my head as she pulled me down, soon I became eye level with the faunus women she then tilted my head to gentle touch her forehead. As we did the darkness around me was cleared and then it all hit me at once, I was able to see everything happen and without warning everything stopped and I looked around to see that I am in a city, one that was still being created from the looks of it.

I then began to move on my own, as I look back to look in the direction I am moving in I see the same women who was just talking to me was there and was walking the streets of the city they were in.

"Hey were are we going" I say to the women, after a few moments it seems like she can't hear me, then it hits me this feels like the time I was looking into the past as a ghost or projection. So this means that since she could not hear me or see me that must mean that I am looking into her past.

"Well she did say that she would show me what happened to them and me…" I thought to myself as I remember what the women said to me.

The women continues to walk down to the street to were the city itself isn't completed, but instead there is a make shift barrier 40ft tall or so, soon the women begins to gain speed to an almost run as she reaches one of the watch towers.

"TERRRAAAA…. TERRAAAAAAA," The women yelled looking up at tower, after a few moments a Tall young man with spiky hair leans over and wave's his hand to the women below.

"AQUAAAA, HEY I WILL BE DOWN IN A SEC." Terra says as after about a minute or so the door leading out of the tower opens as the man runs over to Aqua and hugs her tightly as well as picking her up and twirling in a circle.

"Aqua… Terra….. Why does it feel like I know the names, but I can't place it anywhere… could she have been telling the truth about her being my mother… Impossible it can't be true." I said aloud to myself as far as I could tell anyway.

"Why do you consider it impossible," the same man I just saw in the vision is standing behind me. I look at him and turn back to face a the same man in the vision walking off with Aqua back towards the part of the city that is complete.

"How are you…" I was unable to finish my question as he raises a hand and points back to the vision in front of me. As I look it looks like the vision is flashing forward after its speedy pick up it fades to black and begins again.

"AHHHHHHHHH…. ," What sounded like Aqua screaming in terrible pain.

"Come on baby your almost there, push…" As the vision is coming clear to me, I can see Aqua, and Terra in a hospital room, and Aqua is on the medical bed leg's spread and a doctors there ready to deliver.

"Your almost there Aqua, just a few more pushes, come on PUUUSSSHH," The women doctor said Aqua made one more push and sounds a baby crying, the doctor hold's a health baby boy, as she hands the boy over to the nurse behind her, Aqua begins to cry in pain again, soon the doctor see's there is another baby coming. She then begins to tell Aqua to continue to push as the head is now visible. The nurse puts the baby she was holding into a crib like container to let the baby rest, as she heads back to assist the doctor.

"One more push Aqua, come on you can do this," the doctor says as the baby is almost out, after Aqua lets out her final push a second later another baby starts to cry, sighs of relief where breathed as after 18 hours of labor finally done. After the babies are cleaned and dried they are presented to there parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna, I would like to present you to your baby boy and girl." The doctor says as she presents the babies to the new parents.

"Twins," Terra says as he stands next to Aqua with his hands wrapped around there new family.

"So how are we going to decide who get to pick the names," Terra continue's as he looks at the children in the love of his life's arms.

"Well I defiantly want the boy's name, so I will let you pick the girls name and which ever one you pick I will allow it." She says with a slightly hesitant smile.

"MMMHMMM, OOHHH I know, Mineral" he says with a big smile on his face as he stares at Aqua.

"UHHH— Yeah i—its uhhh- ummm…. nice….." Aqua was saying trying not to show her dislike for the name he chose.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Aqua I am joking," He confesses laughing. He after the chuckles die down he stops and thinks for a second, as he does Aqua thinks about what to call there son as well.

"Blake…." Terra says aloud this time looking at Aqua with a playful yet serious tone as he looks at her.

"Sorey…." Aqua says looking at her lover with the same type of look, both of them looking happy to hear the name's of there children.

"Sorey, and Blake Belladonna," the doctor says to the couple as they both nod and stare back at each other

I—I was very shocked to see what I was looking at… I saw my birth and my…. sister's birth. The sight left me speechless, my jaw sank down, I just couldn't get over it, tears started to flow down my cheek, the emotions of finally knowing my parents hits me like meteor, my shoulders shaking; heavy panting I soon fell to my knee's. Overwhelmed with happiness and sadness, as I continued to let myself for once cry with all I have got a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder I turned to face the person to see my…. my mother there giving me a warm smile and tears flowing down her face as well.

I fell in her chest and squeezed her tightly as I continued to cry, it felt like hours had gone by, but all she did was hug me as tightly, I could feel her warmth; her softness; and her love; her hand was on my head combing my hair and speaking softly in my ear.

"Its okay my love, I know, I know…. I really wish this would be all I have to show you, but I am afraid its not over." She said as she pulls me away gentle and puts a hand on my cheek.

"You have my eyes, and your fathers handsome face…" She said as she allowed more tears to flow.

"Your sister inherited my faunus heritage, having my ear's and your father's eyes, she even had my physique, You both were spitting images of us, I— I can only hope you believe me n—." I stopped her from speaking hugging her tightly, she surprised, but returned the hug and smiled.

"I do believe it, I only doubt it cause I have no memory of this past, only from when I woke up in the hospital," I said to my mother who was now looking at me with her bright blue eyes.

"I told you, it wasn't impossible." I turned around behind me and saw Terra, my father standing there looking at me. My mother stands up and helps me up as she walks with me to him. Standing in front of him, I stood about 4in taller than him, putting him at about 5"10 or so. It was still enough for me to see him eye to eye. I embraced him and hugged him just as tightly as he then returned the gesture. My mom then came in and hugged us both at the same time.

"All we are missing is your sister." Aqua says.

"Can you both go to see her?" I say this them both.

"I am afraid we can't" Terra says looking at Aqua. Confused by the statement; Aqua finishes up where he left off.

" You are different Sorey, and I am pretty sure you know that," as she says that she points to my chest and her hand fazes through my chest as she begins to pull something out. I felt a strange pressure as she began pulling, it didn't hurt but it feels different, almost warm. After she is able to pull it out a bright blue crystal is rotating in her hand it was perfectly symmetrical. Its radiating a blue aura with a white outer glow, the sight of it is mesmerizing, then I am hit with a reality…. "That came out of me?" I thought to myself.

"What is that?" I say to them in a confused tone.

" I wish I could tell you, but our time is limited, our aura will only last long enough for us to show you what happened to us at Mt. Glenn and to you." After Aqua says that the space around us changes as I can now see sky grayed; lightning flashing; the sounds of screaming, blood splattered on the walls of the once completed expansion. Grimm were invading the city from all directions. The protection battalion set up battlements and had began to work on a stable fortress wall, but was either incomplete or destroyed.

Without the natural barriers that Vale had, it was simply to ambitious to build fortress walls in the middle of open land. The grimm were merciless killing all who stood in there way. A young lady was screaming in pain as a nevermore tore her lower body from her, her blood was splatter all over a huntsmen who was attempting to save the women, but it was to late, the blood got in his eye and was unable to see, a Ursa clawed him in half, those who witnessed it charged in revenge; soldiers scattered; divided; and abandoned it was absolute chaos. As the vision changed I could see my mother and father; a military commander; attempting to gather there troops together to help evac to the lower city.

"COME ON YOU APE'S YOU WANT TO LIVE FOREVER!" The military commander is yelling inspiring his troops to hold there ground so the civilians can fall back.

"THERE IS TOO MANY COMMANDER WE CANT HOLD THEM!" One of the soldiers yells out.

"ECHO TWO-FIVE, ECHO TWO FIVE, THIS OMEGA ONE WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS TO OUT LOCATION!" The military commander says yelling in his ear piece, as he waits for the response, a Griffon's wings slice two men in half and crunch down on another soldiers head, brain matter coming from the beast mouth.

"OMEGA ONE, WE ARE UNABL— HAAH-AHHHHH…(Crunching noises, and gargling in the ear piece.)!" The Commander was horrified at what he heard throwing his ear piece to the ground, he then turns to see several grimm coming towards him, he only has about a platoon size group of soldiers with him.

"All right men, if we have to give these bastards our lives, WE GIVE THEM HELL BEFORE WE DO!" With a charge his soldiers rush the grimm. The Commander spears a beowolf knocking it down and blasting its head off. As the rest of his troop are fighting off the grimm, they are losing ground, and fast, unable to actually hold them for very long the men begin to drop, adding fresh blood to the already soaked payment.

"Commander Cody, we have to retreat, there are only three of us left."One of the soldiers says continuing to shoot at the grimm, with the rest of his men and the commander. They continued to fall back, until the Commander's gun jammed up, a Deathstalker was speeding its was towards the commander, his men tried desperately to stop it, but its armor was to thick, the stalker swung his massive claw crushing one of the men killing him instantly. Then almost instantly it grabbed another soldiers as its stinger impaled the last soldier, the soldier caught in the claws of the deathstalker, began to scream in pain as the clamps began to squeeze, blood was coming from his mouth, eye's and ears until the man was severed in two the upper half dropping in front of the Commander.

The Commander braced himself but then a loud horn sounded and everything stopped, the grimm held there place not moving an inch. A few moments late a figure made it's way to the Commander, a figure stood tall in front of the man. He was wearing a full body armor; coated in black and red; with a emblem of a grimm beowolf on his chest; his helmet light up where is eyes were, with a bright red glow mimicking the eyes of the grimm.

The figure stood over the Commander and pointed a single handed pistol that would have normal taken two hands to hold that kind of weapon at the Commanders head.

"This is not your planet to rule, the fallen will rise once again…." The hulking figure spoke through the helmet, it sounded raspy and almost mechanical. The figure pressed his finger on the trigger of his weapon. The Commander closed his eye's and waited for his own end, after not hearing the gunshot he opened his eyes to see a fade, blue and white blade inches from his face. The sword is removed from the soldier and he fell to the floor with a hard clash, the Commander looks back in front to see a women standing there blade in hand.

"Not today." Aqua says as she stands over the body of the soldier, Terra and Summer are in the background killing the grimm around them, as well as some of the soldiers that were with the one that was killed. She then reaches for the Commander and helps him up.

"Cody, we need to leave right now, we could have handled the grimm, but not these soldiers, they are different from anything I ever seen, they are natural born killers, they are the one's who destroyed the wall, allowing the grimm in. Ozpin, sent Summer Rose to find out what happened, since we stop transmitting, those bastards destroyed our transmitter." Aqua says with a serious tone, while making sure no more enemies were around. Commander Cody nods at the women, knowing full well not to argue with a huntsmen. Aqua, Terra, Summer, and Cody retreated with the last of the protection battalion which after the count came out to 1,500 Vale troops left, and about 22 huntsmen as well.

"Is…. this it…. I wonder"Aqua says aloud in the under ground city, people crying at the lost of family and loved one's. Wounded everywhere; the soldiers and huntsmen standing and sitting where ever they can, some depressed at what just happened, others angry, and most scared; and they should be since its only a matter of time before they get in. As Aqua stands in the arms of Terra, Summer makes her way towards the couple and stands next to them.

"Summer, you have no idea how much it means to me for you to be here, but you need to go, Ruby and Yang are going to need you a—and, I hope you could take Sorey and Blake with you as well." Aqua says, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"I would, but I am not leaving until the people are evacuated, that was the same oath the rest of us took, and if we don't stop them here, than what to stop them from reaching Vale, and if Vale falls then that's it." Summer says as she looks deep into Aqua's eyes both calming her and giving her just a bit of hope. After a moment of two, three children make there way to Aqua and Terra's side.

"MOMMA, DADDY,! the little girl says running up to Aqua and squeezing her tightly as the boy follow's suit, Aqua brings them both in and squeeze them tightly.

"Hey baby girl, and my strong man, I need you to listen to me, you as well Tai Lee." As Aqua says that, the third girl, looks up at her with frightened eye'e.

"Tai…. Lee," I looked at the little girl and saw her braided ponytail, I recognized it, Dr. Lee had the same exact braided ponytail.

"Aunt Aqua, uncle Terra, will we be alright." Tai Lee says to the couple as she opens her arms for a hug, which Aqua quickly embraces her, wiping away her tears.

"Of course, Sorey, Blake listen very closely, you are going to escape with Tai Lee to the city of Vale, but me and your father , as well as your godmother Summer are going to stay behind okay." Aqua begins to say as she continues to let small tears make there way down her dirtied face covered in dried blood and dirt, yet still looking as beautiful as ever.

"But mo—," The boy is immediately stopped by Aqua placing her finger on his lips.

"There is no time to argue Sorey, so with that said, you are going to have to be the man of the family okay. Take care of your sister and your cousin okay, look for a man named Ozpin he will help you okay."Aqua says, after the little boy gives a nod tears flowing down as he attempts to be strong.

"Okay momma, I— I promise," The boy says his shoulders shaking as he is now in a full tears. Terra made his way to Blake, and told her the same thing he embraced her hard, tears tricking down his cheek as he pulled her in closer.

"Baby girl, you are different from others, but never ever let anyone judge you by your appearance and alway make sure you show them what you can really do okay, we Belladonna's never run from a fight." Terra lets go of her and lifts her chin with his hand, having both of there amber eyes looking at one another, she looks at him and kisses his cheek.

"Sorey, Blake, Tai, when you get too Vale find my husband and make sure he give's you a place to stay with us okay." Summer says to the three children.

After all the goodbyes were said an explosion opened a whole, that was filled with grimm as well as the soldiers throwing all of them in shock, the three kids run to the train station, As they run they look back and see there mother and father for the very last time, as they turn around with Commander Cody and charge the enemy. At that time it never even occurred that, that would be the last time they would ever see them again.

As the kids are making there way to the train station, among the crowds of people Tai Lee was separated from Sorey and Blake. The called out to her but, where unable to find her, people were pushing and shoving. People were dying by getting stampede by the horrified civilians, after a few minutes people were stuffed into the cars to there maximum occupancy. As one of the soldiers on board who was wounded had his radio still on.

Sorey and Blake were standing next to the soldier and heard everything that was happening back at the battle…. it was horrible.

"I REPEAT, I REPEAT HUNTSMAN LEADER TERRA HAS FALLEN, WE HAVE NOW CONFORMATION THAT AQUA IS SEVERALLY WOUNDED… WE NEED TO EVAC AS WELL THE CITY IS LOST, I— HAAAAA—AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, "(static and white noise), the radio finally cut as we assume the soldier who was speaking died. The boy holds his sister tightly as he can't get what he said out of his mind. "There dead…." the boy thought to himself, but his thoughts were cut short as the train there were on came to a teeth shattering stop sending people flying in to the windows some even breaking through them blood scraping the wall from the momentum of the train. Other's were sent flying against the walls. The children held there ground stumbling forward slightly. After the train finally stops all the doors swing open and the soldiers that invaded Mt. Glenn, they entered and immediately killed all the soldiers that were in the cars, even the wounded. After they looked to see if there were anymore soldiers, a man in a suit came onboard the train.

"I recognize that man," I said aloud so my mom and dad could hear.

"Dr. Nuvi Bukar…. the man that started all of this." Aqua says in response.

The man nods his head to one of the soldiers, but this soldier was different he had a bloody claw marks run across the faceplate. The soldier and his men pull out the adults, and a moment later the adults that crammed the cars was now filled with children. The girl looks out the window, the adults are lined up and on there knees, the train begins to move once again, as they begin to move the soldiers open fire on the group of innocent people, causing Blake to gasp in fear, Sorey held Blake in arms as the train began to move going to somewhere where the real hell awaits.

Soon after the train is no longer in view the vision ends, leaving me there to process everything, that was my past, even though I didn't see everything I knew everything I lived a happy life with my family and then for no reason, they came and destroyed everything. The void where my sadness laid, was now filled with anger and hatred. My fist clenched the bones popping as I clench harder, "How could they," I thought to myself as my teeth started to make cracking noises from closing them down hard.

After a moment a pair of hands grabbed my right hand, my shaking stopped as I turn to see my father, he turned me around to face him and embraced me, then spoke softly.

"Son, you now know the truth about the past you were forced to forget, but I need you to listen me."He pauses as he begins to fade with a bright yellow light.

"You have to be strong, you might have lived a life alone, but you are no longer alone, you have your sister, your team, your cousin, and that beautiful young woman. You have a great power my son, you have a power that can protect them, but you need to train yourself, and remember you may not see us, but we are always right here." as he speaks he points to my heart and then brings me in for a hug, I never thought the day would ever come when I could hug my father, I launched myself at him and hugged him tightly. After a moment there we let go, and he then faded away.

My mother stood there and she to began to fade away, but she made her way to me.

"I am so sorry that this came out this way, my son….. your father and I lived with you both until now… I have seen the pain you have endured, but I want you to know that I am so, so proud of you. You have acted selfless, strong, loving and caring, you have your fathers looks and my personality. Tell my baby girl that I love her so much, and that I want you both to stay together from now on….. Okay." She says pausing as the tears stop and she places a hand on my cheek to wipe mine away, we hug for the last time and whispers one last thing before finally fading away.

"Protect the one's you love….. Avatar Sorey." she says as she fades from my arms leaving me in my mind to to finally sort out all of my memories that where now all coming back to me.

"Avatar…. Sorey…." I say to a loud.

 _ **At the same time back in the real world.**_

After her talk with her mother, Yang left the elevator walking in a trance like state, still remembering what Ozpin, and her mother had said. Everything about Summer, Blake, Mt. Glenn, and about Sorey. As she continues to process everything she then wonders if she will have to tell Sorey everything or if Blake would. Then there is that, her partner Blake now know's her origin's and to find out she is Sorey's sister.

"This really is a lot to take in," Yang says in a soft spoken voice as she continues to look at the ground at her footsteps, but still knowing where she was going. She passes the mess hall and she could see the Eclipse is hour's away still, but its red tinge is beginning to engulf the surrounding blue sky. She eventually reaches the infirmary looking at the door, her hand reaches for the button that opens the door, but hesitates as she stops inches from the button.

" _A man who loves you…"_ The words her mother said lingered, and then she lets out one of her usual grins, brushing off any of the concerns that had built up, knowing full well that the man in that infirmary is the same man she fell in love with. With that in mind she presses the button and the door opens, as it does she bumps into Velvet causing the two huntress's to stagger a bit.

"Ohh Sorry Velvet, I wasn't paying attention." Yang says to the faunus girl who's ears jumped forward at the voice she heard.

"Ohhh Yang, its no worries I wasn't really paying attention either." The faunus girl chuckles, after they both regain themselves Yang remembers Velvets teammate was also here since he lost to Sorey in the beginning of the tournament.

"How is Yatsuhashi doing? Will he be okay?" She ask.

"Actually Yeah he will be, nothing that some time and a few bandages can fix." The faunus girl gives a smile. The answer makes Yang feel a little better.

"Thats good, I am glad to hear that." Yang says.

"Yeah, how is Lucio, I heard what happened is he okay and are you as well?" The rabbit faunus says. Already forgetting that Sorey went by Lucio left her in a state of confusion. Not wanting to have to answer to many questions, she let Velvet continue to believe that his name was still Lucio.

"Despite the hug hole in the wall, and the giant crater in the courtyard, he is perfectly fine just out cold, and as for me I was really worried but other than that I am okay now, Ozpin was telling me more about him and his condition, but over all he should be up and running around soon." Yang says giving her a smile.

"I— I couldn't help, but notice… but I saw his body as I was walking out…. I can't imagine what he has gone through." Velvet was saying pausing between phrase not wanting to pry but to voice her opinion, still afraid of what the blonde might say.

"Velvet please don't tell anyone about his body…. he gets very emotional about it." Yang says her voice getting soft.

"Yeah! Of course, he is my friend to, and I wouldn't start rumors that could bombard him with questions." Velvet says waving her hands gesturing she wouldn't do that.

"Thanks Velvet, I am going to go see him now, so I will see you later okay." Yang says walking pass the faunus girl giving her a smile as she does.

As Yang walks past Velvet, she sees me now laying down on one of the beds facing a window, and next to him was the doctor that was helping him, she was rather young maybe even a year or two older than Yang, blue eyes, a little shorter than Yang, and had her hair in a braided ponytail. Yang enter further in and ask the Doctor about Sorey.

"Ahhh Ms. Long welcome," The young doctor says to Yang.

"Hello, How is Sorey doing," The worried blonde says still not use to saying Sorey instead of Lucio.

"Ahh getting use to the name I see," She chuckles putting a finger close to her chin.

"He is also doing better, I can sense my aunt and uncle's aura fading from his body, which can only mean that his memories are beginning restored." Tai Lee says to Yang as she hovered over Sorey's body with a faded red mist waves over his body. Obviously confused at what the women said, Yang walked closer until he was side by side with the young doctor.

"I was told that you now know everything about our horrid past." Tai Lee said lifting her hands from my chest and turns to face the blonde.

"Yes, my team and I….. know." Yang says re-remembering what she was told by her mother and Ozpin, but she doesn't remember hearing anything about Sorey having any other family except for Blake.

"You said, you are Sorey's cousin?" Yang says to the Tai Lee one eyebrow raised.

Tai Lee didn't say anything as she paused and stared down at her younger cousin and rubbed his hands and touched the scar in the center of his chest. She then begins speaks again without looking at Yang.

"You know, Sorey, Blake and I were very close as children, you could say I even saw them as siblings, Sorey was younger than me, But he was always protecting us from anything we feared….. almost like he was taking our fears for himself….. he never once asked for help for himself, he would do everything himself so the one's he loved would never experience pain…. even if that means he will endure it all." Tai Lee was saying her hands clench in a half fist and tears begin to fall on them, as Yang bends over to see her face, Tai Lee turns so she can't be seen.

"He went through the Augmentation procedure 5 times…. 5 times," She says finally turning to see Yang's face, her eye's were slightly red, and she was flustered. "The procedure has such a low success rate, that not even the military would do it to make better soldiers, the man who attack us at Mt. Glenn sacrificed so many children for such a stupid idea." Tai Lee continues still looking at Yang's eyes.

"You were there…. at Mt. Glenn." Yang says to the young doctor

"I was…." Tai Lee says in a very soft tone, and turns around and lets out a small sigh.

" I was there visiting with my family to see Sorey and Blake, since it was their birthday. I begged my mother and father to take me there so I could see them, and soon after finally pestering them enough they agreed, but before we could go she would have to call Aqua to ensure that it would be safe, since at the time the city was still in its finishing stages.' Tai Lee pauses and then continues again.

"Aqua and Terra had said that there hasn't been any incidents and that a few days here should be okay, so with that said that same day we packed up and left that day by airship to Mt. Glenn. My family has always been in the medical field so you could say we have been in the richer side of living, we owned our own airship, thats how we got there in the first place." Tai Lee walks over to the chair and sits down, but before she does that she pulls up a chair for Yang to sit down on.

" It didn't take long for things to escalate, we spent a few days together then on that horrid day, they came; they gave no warning; no signal; and they just came out of now where, thousands of soldiers, and Grimm. It was horrible, the three of us were to escape by train back to Vale….. but I got separated from them as from the frantic crowd. I wasn't transported by train, instead a few of the soldiers who were to report what happened to Vale. I was the only child with them or the only one they could save." She says tears flowing down with no interference.

"As we flew away I saw the city in flames, black smoke filled the once blue sky as the view got further away, I broke down crying in the airship, with so many question's in mind; where are my parents are they okay; is aunt Aqua and uncle Terra; and what happened to my cousins. all of these things were in my mind." she signs and continues.

After about an hour and half we reached Vale, and landed here at beacon, where Ozpin was told about the attack, I was sent to this very infirmary where I was checked, fed cookies and milk and told to rest. After I was done Ozpin came to see me, he told me everything he told you, I was destroyed at what I was told, but Ozpin gave me a way out, he had heard about me from aunt Aqua about my semblance aura control, I have the ability to manipulate the aura in others, through a series of points throughout the human body I can even sense how powerful a person is though these points. I was even able to find the death points in people and in the Grimm." She says looking at Yang.

"Knowing the truth behind Mt. Glenn I decided to continue living in there stead, I was only 7 at the time, but I knew full well that I wanted to save lives. So I went to school; and instead of going off to a combat school or huntsman academy; I went to medical school and graduated early with my outstanding knowledge in the human body. You would believe how many looks I get when I tell them I am only 22 with a Doctorate. " She chuckles as does Yang at the statement.

"Then about two year ago Ozpin sent me a message saying Blake was alive and she was going to be attending Beacon that year. I was overwhelmed with emotions at the message."Tai Lee spoke softly.

" How come you never went to see her?" Yang says to Tai Lee.

" I—I was scared…. and wasn't even sure if she would remember me, and then I was hit with a harsh reality….." Tai Lee says her voice scratchy

"You thought Sorey was dead…. didn't you." Yang says to the young doctor. She only nodded at the notion and looked over to see Sorey on the table still sound asleep. She couldn't get over at how many scars were on his body.

"I decided that it would be best for her to live her life without me coming in and changing it, but come to find out Ozpin had wanted me to alter there memories when they were finally found and so Sorey and Blake's memory were altered. Then only months ago, Ozpin said that I would be getting a patient that I would know, and that he wanted a full report, and I was also suppose to sent another message to an unknown occupant. Come to find out, as I walk out to see the patient, I immediately recognized him…. it was Sorey." Tai Lee says rubbing her face with her hands and wiping away any tears that were still on her face.

" Then today, I get a message only saying this, (COME TO BEACON, SOREY AND BLAKE NEED YOU), so I came and come to find out he actually didn't need me, but I was able to find out that awhile ago that he was getting his memories back as well, since his were also altered as well. Since Ozpin had me alter Sorey'e memories as and blocked out his memory to save him from the pain he endured at the research lab. Yang, Sorey was made into something to help mankind, he has become a legend said to be only myth, he has become th—" She was cut off as Blake entered the room and saw Tai Lee with Yang.

"Oh I am sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, but I was told to see you Dr. Lee." Blake says a loud.

"No not at all, just going over a few things about Sorey, and yes I am going to restore your lost past should you decided that is what you want to do." She says to Blake. Blake then nods at her, and then Tai Lee gets up and walks forward placing her hand on Yang's shoulder before walking past her.

"If we are going to do this we will need to make it fast, the eclipse is coming fast and if it happens before we finish who knows what would happen." She says as she walks towards Blake and leads her down to another room, Blake looks at Yang and Sorey and gives a small smile. Before she turns around Yang gives her two thumbs up until the fauns girl is out of sight.


	11. Chapter 11: Eclipse (part 4, Blood Moon)

**RWBY: INFINITY CORE**

 **Chapter Eleven : Eclipse ( Part 4: Blood Moon)**

 **Blake decides to get her memories back, Sorey now knows the truth behind his families fate. As well as his connection to his team.**

I began to open my eyes, still hazy from being knocked out for awhile and once again I am looking at the ceiling of an unfamiliar room as I move my head to see out of the window, I can see the Babylon Eclipse is nearing its final stage of becoming whole. I rise my right arm to see an Iv in my hand but noticed I couldn't move my left. I look to see an all to familiar view, the same view from the first time Yang fell asleep on my arm from the movie night on the first day I joined team RWBY. I didn't want to wake her, so left her there and stroked a few strands of her beautiful hair from her face and looked at how peaceful she looks.

" I was actually thinking I would wake up to the those fiery red eyes of her for pulling my punch at the last minute, that caused a new crater in the school courtyard". I said in a low voice so I wouldn't wake her. I looked at her and saw the remains of her tears that plagued her eyes and cheeks. I felt the sadness that came with them, all because I made her do something that she is blaming herself for. Even so I couldn't allow myself to hit her with full force of that punch. I am well aware of her semblance but even so it is a double edge sword she needs to absorb the hit to gain the power. Even if it was for a second I could feel the power that I was radiating and I knew she couldn't stand up from a hit like that now matter how strong she is.

I regret the decision, but not the outcome; but what has me more confused is how fast I was able to recover from the injuries that I suffered. My mind then came back to the vision I had saw about my mother and father and the events that happened at mountain Glenn. As I started to recall the vision further, slight movement from my left arm snapped me out of my trance and turned to look at the lilac eyes trying to focus after waking up from her power nap.

" Good morning sleeping beauty", I say to her hoping to bring a good mood and start a confrontation.

She was looking trying to focus and then snapped to realization that I was awake and suddenly jumped up and leaned over to hug me as tight as she could, I could hear her panting and signing heavily.

"Hey, hey, hey, I am okay". I say to her trying to calm her down so I could talk to her. After a minute she finally calms down and pulls away from me and looks at me eyes red and bright with a fiery look.

"Those are the eyes I expected to wake—" I was about to finish before I was stopped with a sharp pain in my face before realizing I was struck by Yang with tears flowing down from her cheeks.

"THIS ISNT A FUCKING JOKE SOREY…" She says to me in a very distraught voice and then she stops and catches her self in what she just called me. I stopped with my face still stuck in the direction from when she struck me. I slowly turned to look at her eye to eye.

" I— I know that". I say to her in a soft voice.

"You are Right its not, but Yang I had to pull my punch if I — If I hadn't then it would have been you crashing out of the school and who knows what would have happened to you, and I couldn't live with myself knowing that I hurt you…

"And you think I would fair better knowing that I caused you that much pain, Sorey I saw your body I— I though you were going to die…" She said as she begins to cry recalling the memory of my body and my condition.

"How do you think I felt knowing that I was the cause of what happened to you I don't know what I would have done if you had actually d—, I stopped her by embracing her and holding her tight pulling out the Iv that I had in my right hand.

"I know, and your right, I— I was scared of that power that I didn't know I had, do you remember what happened to Yatsuhashi I didn't want that to happen to you". I spoke to her in a soft voice trying to get her to understand what my mind set was on.

" I was willing to take the hit, because the pain that I experience was only temporary but the pain of hurting you would have been life long torment that I couldn't have probably ever forgiven myself for". I finally said to her holding her even tighter and my overwhelming tears began to flow. After a few moments she started to hug me even tighter.

"Promise me….. Promise me you won't ever do that again, we are team members and we are in a relationship you should stop trying to take on the world alone, please promise me you will learn to let me help you don't keep me out….. promise me." She said as her lilac eyes where brighter than ever as she showed me a serious look to ensure I knew she was being serious.

" I promise Yang…..I— I love you Yang. I said to her keeping my eyes fixed on her.

Shocked by my words she looked at me never averting her gaze. "I love you too Sorey", she says her voice softened as she said it back to me. Happy to hear her say it back since that was the first time since we have been dating that we told each other that, honestly I was hoping to tell her in a better situation, but telling her felt natural and was honestly the truth. "wait did she call me Sorey". I thought to myself

" You called me… Sorey didn't you". I said to her after the tears dried up and the situation calmed down after having our first argument-ish earlier.

" Yeah…. during the time you were resting professor Ozpin called all of team RWBY and told us everything about what happened to…. your mom and dad; Summer Rose; ;… and you". she started to soften her voice as she continue to speak.

" We were all curious about you and we were looking for answers and it seemed as though Ozpin wanted us to know the truth about you and the realization about the connection our team has with one another", she continue to speak about what Ozpin had told her and about how she finally got to meet her mother for the first time and heard her true feeling towards Yang.

" I to know everything about my past… I to got to meet my mother and father though in spirit I was able to hold them both and I was able to learn the truth about my past and about what I have inside of me", I stopped and looked away from her and towards the shattered moon as the eclipse was drawing closer and closer.

" The Infinity Core…." Yang says to me in an almost whisper voice, but it was muffled enough for me not to hear what she called it.

I looked consistently at the moon and from the now ultraviolet overlay from the eclipse Yang looked at me and seeing the tears flowing she got up and turned my head to face her and lowered my head to match her forehead and said only four words to me.

"You are not alone". she says to me and then gives me a small kiss and close's her eyes and that moment last for a couple of seconds before it seems like we are back to our normal selfs.

The past that I thought I could live without has now been made apparent to me that I couldn't live without it, I now know my mother and father and about my sister and my cousin. My life wasn't as bad as I thought it was, well at least to the point of my transition into something more, but I don't regret it because it kept my sister safe and alive and now here we are in the same team and i will do everything in my power to make up the lost time I missed with her. Plus I have to pass on mothers message to her.

As if knowing what I was thinking, Yang points to the room behind her and tell me that both Blake and Tai are in there retrieving Blake's memories. So they might be awhile I decided to stand up from the bed and almost as soon as i do I am instantly knocked back down with an all to familiar force. After recovering I noticed a familiar red hood and the remains of small petals.

" I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE OKAY!" The over excited leader was saying as she was teary eyed but still showing a big smile.

" I am glad to see you to Ruby!" I say to her with a big and genuine smile. Soon the Weiss made her way to the room and joined us at the bed where she too even gave me a hug glad to see me okay. "You are not alone" those words that Yang said to me still ringing in my head came back after realizing the scene before me with all the members being together joking; playing around; and playful fights. I believed in the words Yang spoke as I turned to face her again she looks back at me and gives me a warm smile. Still that doesn't explain this intense feeling in my gut as I turn to face the moon with the sky turning a now deep red and the moon red as blood.

 _ **OUTSIDE OF VALES BORDERS 5 MINUTES BEFORE THE ECLIPSE.**_

" All of the preparation are complete my lord," Cinder spoke to Nuvi as he stood on top of the cliff edge looking down at the city of Vale.

" I can sense him…. he is here… finally after 12 years I will finally be reunited with him, although back then he was suppose to be the key, now he has become the one thing that can stop us, I want the Infinity core back so I need him alive. Everyone else is expendable." The tall man in the suit says as he explains his plan to Cinder.

" Have our forces ready for battle with the eclipse they cannot use their semblance's but the boy will be able to use his power…. thats to say he actually knows how to use his powers…" the man snickers and grins.

" On second thought I will pay him a personal visit after all I owe those pesky huntsman some payback for what they did to me all those years ago. With me there they won't be able to send that many huntsman to Vale during the initial attack which will give us the advantage". The man says as he rises his right arm and a dark purple electric based mist forms in his hand and his eyes begin to turn bright red. As he does the grim begin to form around him and they too have there eyes set on the city of Vale.

" Tonight they will know the harsh reality of one mans ambitions for a better future that will forsake them….

All for the glory of babylon…" The man finishes as the massive force of soldiers and grimm march on the unsuspected city of Vale.

 **Outside the first outer defense guard of Vale.**

"How much longer until our relieve is here"? one of the older soldier's says to the rest of the platoon as they stand on one of the many battlements as they watch over in a more isolated portion of Vale's outer wall.

" Uhh I believe another 5 or so minutes". The commander of the squad says.

" Man they sure do love to take there sweet ass ti—", the older soldier says as he stops speaking abruptly. The rest of his squad turn to face the solder blood coming from the mans lips and his eyes shot back into the back of his head. The soldiers look down in disbelieve at what they saw. A long sword was sticking out from the solders chest. A little moment after the sword is yanked right out of him and the soldier falls to the ground dead.

" What the fuck". the female soldier says as she is about to draw her weapon until a loud gun shot came from behind her literally separating her torso from her lower body, blood spread all over the troops. They were surrounded by the tall hulking soldiers in all black techno armor with a helmet that had the eye visors bright red and in the middle of the chest piece was a symbol of a grimm that no one has ever seen.

"The time of humanity is over, the time of the grimm is now". the voice comes from behind the soldiers in the back he was taller than most of them with a severed left arm and 3 blood claw marks covering his helmet. With is hand risen he bring it down and the remaining soldiers are gunned down leaving blood to soak into the ground. The man than walks forward as the rest of his men bow to him and he then reaches out his hand and closes his hand with Vale in his grasp.

" SOLDIERS OF BABYLON SLAUGHTER THEM"! He screams with all his might as soldiers and grimm as well some grimm that no one has ever seen before charge forward towards the people of Vale.

 **Commander Rex of the VDF (Vale Defense Force ) Inside VDF HQ**

"Commander Rex Sir, Delta One, and Alpha two haven't reported in". The concerned soldier says to Rex.

" If I am not mistaken Alpha two was to relieved Delta One from outer lookout correct?" Commander Rex was saying to the report intel personal.

" Yes sir." but they were suppose to report back to the gunship for immediate dust off, but they have failed to do so—", she was cut off to an immediate incoming transmission from Gunship 2-5.

" THIS IS GUNSHIP 2-5 WE ARE UNDER ATTACK I REPEAT WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY AN UNKNOWN ENEMY, JAMES IS DOWN— GET ON THAT GUN SOME ONE GET ON THA— AHHHH— FUCK I AM HIT— AHHH THERE IS SO MUCH BLOOD— AHHHH GRIMM GRIMM ARE COMING OVER THE BARRICADE AHHH-AHHHHHHHH—…." The disturbing transmission is cut off at the source of the soldiers helmet. Everyone in the room is frozen and then one of the girls screams finally loosing her self thinking the worst case.

" Stow that crap corporal, alright we have measurements to help us in situations like this we must warn Vale and call all available huntsmen and huntress to help with the cities defense's. I want full mobilization of all our forces, and I want the Arc rangers ready, I won't let what happened to Glenn happen to Vale, I want it, and I want it now". Commander Rex says as he and his subordinates walk to down one of the hallways leading to the armory of HQ.

" Alpha two and delta one were out in a more isolated portion of the Vales defense line, thats why they had a bigger size defense squad. That is also the only part of the defense that has a hole in the natural defense boarder…. Dammit with that team wiped out Vale will be flanked and easily over run". Commander Rex thought to himself as he got his armor on and the rest of the soldiers were getting prepped as well.

" We are in for the fight of our lives…." Commander Rex spoke softly while looking out a window that was high enough for him to see beacon Tower and the transit

 **10 minutes after the soldiers of babylon and the forces of grim have made it pass Vale's first defense barrier. ( Back at beacon )**

There was an eerie feeling in the air, and I wasn't the only one thinking that, the rest of my group grew silent and looked at the moon.

" Is it me or does it seem—"

"Quiet", Weiss says finishing my sentence. Soon after that is said the rest of the team nodded in agreement, not even a minute later professor Ozpin's voice is heard over the inner com.

" ATTENTION ALL STUDENT THIS IS YOUR HEADMASTER, WE ARE EXPECTING A SERIOUS EVENT ABOUT TO TAKE PLACE IN THE CITY OF VALE, ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS". He finishes his statement as he says this Ruby and the rest of us nod in agreement, as I walk over to where Blake is and noticed that she was still weak from the memory restoration so I picked her up bridal style and then we all proceeded to the auditorium. As we made our way we were crammed with every student in a rush to get there. As we got close to the auditorium we passed over a bridge like structor that was surrounded with glass windows. I turned to my left to see the city of Vale and as I looked over I saw a bright flash in the city center. The flash was bright enough to temporarily blind all of us for a split second then we could see a explosion cloud form until then a shock wave shattered the glass and we finally heard the sound of the explosion. It was so powerful that it knocked a lot of us over and some even fell off the bridge two stories to the ground. There was a terrible ringing in my head and my vision went blurry as I tried to focus around me I could see Yang to my right trying to get up as well; Ruby and Weiss were with Blake making sure she was okay as she still layed down knocked out.

I then saw one of the student run up to me and lay a hand for me to grab, right as I was reaching for it a giant piece of debris hits the student, body and all and flies across the bridge takings several students with it and killing some of them. The large debris also hits my arm enough for me to hear it actually break as it hits. The pain from it was excruciating, I look to the right of me it looks like the object made a giant hole on both sides of the interior bridge blood covered most of the student thankfully Yang and others were okay. We all gagged at the dust that formed from the impact. Ozpin and some other professors came to our aid helping us up and protecting us from any other flying objects.

"AHHHHH god dammit this hurts." I say to myself as I hold my left arm, I take a closer look and see that it is very misshapen and blood is coming out of some of the open gashes.

I stop to look out from the window to see a very terrifying sight the city was a blaze and you could hear the screams of the people and the sound of the grimm, my concentration was blocked as I heard a familiar voice.

" SOREY!.. Come on we need to go." Yang says yelling at me to make my way to her, soon after finishing crossing the bridge, the bridge it self starts to collapse and crumble under the pressure of all the student running across it. It finally gives and at the base of where the exit of the bridge is to the near center of the bridge falls down taking with it many of the students and trapping the rest of them on the other side. I was about to do something until Ms. Goodwich puts her arm in front of me and pushes me back into the auditorium and shuts the doors. As the door's close I was able to see the bodies of several students crushed by the rubble of the collapse bridge some of them still alive, I could only look in horror at the scene before me and as the doors are about to close I could hear Gynda say something.

" Protect them….. Sorey…" that was the last thing she says to me as the doors close.

"Protect them…."? was the only thing I could say as I leaned my back against the door and seeing my friends in front of me, and then I feel it a very familiar feeling just like the one I felt in my vision….

" He…. He is here." I thought to myself

" Nuvi Bukur….."


	12. Chapter 12: Eclipse ( Part 5: Fate )

**RWBY: INFINITY CORE**

 **Chapter Twelve: Eclipse ( Part 5: Fate )**

 **Babylon's soldiers along with the grimm have breached Vale's Natural defense border and have launched a full scale invasion, Sorey and team RWBY along with most of the students have made it to the auditorium waiting for Ozpin to instruct them.**

As I sit there leaning against the door that led to nothing more than dead and suffering I could only think about how I wish I was strong enough to do more, Yang must have saw me sitting there and came to my aid kneeling next to me and trying to get my attention, I knew she was there, but I was so stuck on what I saw that I wasn't really paying attention. I must have been crying cause I felt her hand on my cheek wiping away something. The very familiar warmth that I have grown accustom to snapped me out of my trance and I slowly turn to face her with her hand still on my face. Even I know that I my expression didnt change, the people that I saw everyday; laughed with; ate with; fought with, Most of them where behind this door, and there was nothing I could do help them.

" Sorey… baby look at me." Yang says to me as I am already looking at her.

" There wasn't anything we or you could have done, but there is something we can do and that is to protect each other". she says to me with a very stern face but letting her eyes lie to me. I come to my senses and make my way to the rest of the team and sit down with the rest of my team. As I was walking to them blood was dripping from my left hand from it still being broken but some of the gashes have healed already and the arm part isn't as disfigured as it was about 2 minutes ago. Weiss noticed my arm, grabbed a rag she carries with her and wraps my arm in it and uses a glyph that was small enough to radiate a green aura around my arm. As she does that the pain subsides and am able to actually bend my fingers.

Sitting there you could hear everything from the crying of students; some of them in pain from injuries; and then came the explosions in the distance and the sounds of grimm. Ruby was quiet and leaning on Yang for support, Weiss was helping Pyrrha with Nora's injuries; Blake was still knocked out so I layed her on my lap to allow her to rest. As I look around and see that most us are covered in dirt and several of us in blood, I came to the realization than none of us were this mental prepared for what is happening.

" Are any of us ready for what is to come…. are any of us ready to fight…." I say in a quiet tone to myself, after that statement was said Ozpin makes his way to the podium and gathers our attentions.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, WE ARE EXPERIENCE A VERY TERRIBLE SITUATION, VALE IS UNDER ATTACK BY THE FORCES OF GRIMM AS WELL AS THE BAB—", he is cut off as an explosion from the celling causes rubble to fall around us smashing several students some of them caught pinned under them and other killed instantly. Almost as soon as it happens a giant air ship, one that I have never seen before hover's just above us. A second later some thing heavy falls and causes an impact crater at the stage; then another one behind us and soon they were dropping all around us. Giant soldiers with hulking armor; each one standing at about eight feet tall with all black armor and a grimm in the center of there armor. There helmets matched there armor and there eye visors were red and glowing just like the grimm. After the soldiers landed they drew there weapons on us and held there stance, then the one on the stage spoke.

"SILENCE!" The giant soldier says, taking a better look at him he was different from the rest of the soldiers, he was much taller and had only one arm, his helmet and what looked to be bloody claw marks on it and wield no weapon like the other ones had. All he was carrying was a giant broad sword that he kept in his only hand pointed right at Ozpin's face. The atmosphere in the room grew even more eerie as the soldier in the middle spoke again.

" Area Cleared my Lord," the soldier says keeping his eyes on Ozpin and Ozpin on his.

" What is it you want?" Ozpin says to the soldier hoping to get a response for the invasion.

" You will find out soon enough….. huntsman," he says back in a raspy voice, almost immediately after the soldier spoke a small craft that came down from the airship that hovers over the hole that was made by the soldiers and then the ship's hatch opens and a man wearing suit touches down in front of Ozpin and the soldier. Almost immediately a fierce burning sensation fills my chest and makes it hard for me to breathe, then a series of visions pop out at once, I can't seem to understand them it looks to be a war; a little girl; four young women; and lastly a bright light that radiates around the world. The only difference the pain isn't going away, instead it is intensifying and becoming very hard to move. I clench my chest hard; Yang and Ruby make there way to me and try to calm me down and asking what is wrong.

" Ahhhhh, hehehehehe, he….. is….. here; aren't you boyo." Nuvi says as he looks around to see the several dozen of students before him and then grins. He nods at the soldiers and they lower there weapons and hold a standard formation. The pain in my chest is still there but its not as bad anymore, my breathing is still shallow but slowly recovering, my vision starts to come back as well just enough for me to see the man very clearly this time. I could see his face clear as day, he is a tall slender man; a scar on his left eye and a well kept demeanor. I look away from hoping he doesn't see me; I felt like a coward, but what choice did I have, he gave off an aura that was sickening and filled the room, I felt like I could physically see the aura radiating around him. He stood looking around as if looking for something, and started to walk to the front of the students.

" Good evening future huntsman and huntresses, I know a lot of you are pondering many questions; why is he here; what does he want; who is he; well I will get to that. My name is Nuvi Bukur prince to the Babylon Empire, and I am here to restore the world to the way it was in the beginning, a world where filthy human scum like all of you are no longer here to poison this beautiful planet of ours." The room was caught in gasp at the statement the man said and caught to be unbelievable, he then continued after his pause.

" You see in actuality I have the means to do that, but one thing stands in my way… ehh more like someone with the potential to do so at least." He pauses again and looks at the students mumble around him.

" Now here is how this is going to go I don't really plan on killing all of you right now, but I guess that depends on what happens next, I am only going to ask this once if no one answers me than one of you will die". His tone changed and got extremely serious and his eyes grew red to prove his point. The rest of the students we're shaken with fear and shaken in anticipation of what he is going to ask.

" I am looking for among you one student and his name is….

Sorey Belladonna…." Bukur says as the name fills the room, then the only people who know my real name turn to face me and look at me with widen eyes, even I could tell what they were thinking. " _Why him"_ what does he want with him? Trust me I was trying to figure out why he wants me, but something in my gut was telling me I already know why he wants me. He wants whatever is in my chest, but I can't explain why but I can't let him have it no matter what, was it instinct or maybe something telling me I couldn't let him have it. I looked at Yang and shook my head, we all then turn to face the man again.

Nuvi looked around as the student talked among themselves wondering who the student was and where he was. But when no one said anything or spoke up you could see the irritation in his face. He then faces one of the soldiers and calls him forward and nods. the soldier than points his weapon at one of the students who was injured towards the front. The woman with the gun to her face started to shake and panic and so did the rest of the students. I couldn't recognize the person since we were so far back. Nuvi then nodded once again and then a loud bang went off that radiated around the room as the soldier blew off the head of the student, her brain matter and blood splatter around behind all of those who sat behind her and her lifeless body hit the ground. Professor Ozpin's face grew angry and his fist clenched with wide eyes he looked at her fall, all of the girls team and friends start to cry and scream cursing his name. Soon another shot went off this time in the air catching the remaining students attention causing them to go silent.

" I warned you all that whatever happens now is up to all of you, should you remain quiet I will continue to kill more and more of you, I know he is here I can feel him, unfortunately I can't pinpoint him so now the same deal is in order I am only going to ask once, if no one speaks up then I will kill another, you have 5 seconds." he says this time his eyes are dimmed but he has a more sinister smile like he is enjoying this. I— I have to do something if not he is going to do it again he will kill another. As I am about to stand up Yang and Ruby both grab my arm and hold me down, I look at them and they just shake there head telling not to do it. Soon the students are enraged at the face that no one has risen and begin to turn against one another.

" WHO EVER THE FUCK YOU ARE SHOW YOURSELF, ARE YOU SO SELFISH TO SACRIFICE MORE OF YOUR COMRADES…" One of the students yell, soon more and more begin to speak out it becomes a mad house, everyone has lost there mind what ever fear they had was all gone, and filled with rage and hatred. Nuvi continues to look around scanning for me wondering where I was, he than pulls the weapon from the soldier and starts to walk between the students most of them scared to touch him. Some of them began to plea with him hoping he would spare them. One student even goes as far as to grove in front of him and all he does is curb stomp him in the face causing his aura to instantly break with just one hit, the boys face starts to bleed and his left eye is out of the socket, he start to convos and goes into shock. Nuvi continues to walk looking around and around wondering where I am, he is so close that I can feel his killing intent even further, his foot steps finally stop and he then pulls the weapon up from his side and aims it at one of the students. This time it is different I know this student, she was one of the few who stood out in our crowd, her rabbit features made her easy to notice, my heart began to race faster as he points the gun at Velvet. Velvets face grew pale and lifeless with the gun right in her face.

" You faunus are the plague this world should be rid of, your kind are nothing more than self righteous creatures who believe this world owes them something, killing you would probably make a few of your peers here happy, don't you think," he says squatting down to meet her at eye level with the gun actually physically touching her head, she started to cry trying hard to not let our her whimpers and trying to be brave not only for here self but her team. I could see Coco being held back by fox, Velvet turns to face her and whispers something to Coco, that alone starts to make her tear up.

" Say goodbye faunus rift rat—" his says with his finger now on the trigger and he slowly begins to pull the trigger until her is interrupted by a very familiar voice that I know all to well.

" CANT YOU SEE THAT NONE OF US KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT," we all turn to see a tall female with bright blonde hair and red eyes standing only feet from where he is, her legs were shaking as were her hands, and her voice was stuttered as she spoke her line to the man. My heart stopped as I saw the sight before me, right when I was about to stand up my eyes met Yangs and she continued to shake her head telling me not to do it, not to stand up. I couldn't believe she wouldn't let me do it, Ruby continued to hold me down, I looked at her and tears were flowing down her face at what her sister was doing. Soon Nuvi stood up and motion towards Yang leaving Velvet there in a state of confusion he then walked towards Yang only inches away from her. He stood towering over Yang, having to physically look down at her. He rose his hand and grabbed sever stands of her hair and starts to messes with it.

" Ahhh such beauty, such a waste, I see potential in you, so how about I ask you, tell me where is Sorey Belladonna," he whispers in her ear after smelling her hair and pulling away so that there red eyes met eye to eye.

" I— I don't know wh—who it is your talking about ," Yang continued to deny my existence to the man, who obviously wasn't buying it only shook his head and pinched the base of his nose.

" Well it seems I was wrong about you, so now you will take the place of that faunus girl." He states as he then points the gun towards her forehead pressing it forcibly. Yang is stunned by the force and then closes her eyes as she continues to shake, Ruby and the rest of the team and I are also in a state of shock, I saw the woman I love with a gun to her head by the man who ruined my life, why can't I move I couldn't even move my finger. I thought to myself can I not save even her, am I going to keep on watching as the people I love continue to die. his finger now on the trigger of the gun Yang then turns slightly to see me.

" Lucio….. I love you…. I always will…. please protect everyone," She says in a soft tone to where only those closes enough to her can hear her, and then she give me a warm smile.

" Goodbye" Nuvi says, then as if the world around me froze I heard something.

" _Stand up and fight boy."_ It was a soft older mans voice one that I had never heard of told me to act.

The sound of the gun going off echoed throughout out the room, all the eyes fixed on the center where Yang was and all of them in shock, so was Nuvi; his eyes widen to see a hand covering the barrel of the gun and to see it was risen several inches past Yang head. Further inspections showed that my hand was the one covering it, blood trickling down from the base of my hand, falling to the ground, and that I was the one now standing inches from Nuvi; we were face to face; eye for eye. Yang; Ruby: Weiss and rest of our friends looked in horror as I stood there looking him right in the face. Yang whispered behind me.

" Sorey…. no.." She said as tears flowed down and her hands now covering her mouth.

" There is only one person other than myself who can move as fast and have that kind of reaction time…. Isn't that right

Sorey Belladonna…." He says with a grin. The students started to speak among themselves at the reveal of my name.

" YOUR BASTARD! BECAUSE OF YOU OUR TEAM LEADER IS DEAD!" One of the students says yelling at me from the front. Then the rest of the student follow suit

" YOU WERE WILLING TO LET YOUR GIRLFRIEND DIE FOR YOU."

" YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING".

They continued to curse my name; Nuvi looks around to see them all in infuriated with me and only smiles and laughs.

"And here I thought I was the bad guy, but they do have a point Sorey, you could have easily given yourself up and these poor students would have lived for awhile longer even if it would be for awhile they would have had chance to come to terms with it but now it would seem as thought that wasn't the case for that poor soul who you in tern killed". he states as he is loving the sound of the students blaming me for what happened. I had nothing to say, more like what could I say, he was right I killed that person I am the reason she is dead and more so I am the reason that my team is suffering.

" Please all I ask is if I go with you please let these student leave a—" I am cut off at his extreme laughter at what I as saying.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WOW and here I though this would be a dull encounter, but it turns out that you do have a sense of humor, what point didn't you understand, my world can't be complete until it is only the grimm who rule this with the only band of people who can actually coexist with them. All of your deaths are futile." He states as he turns around so all of the students can see him.

" And now that I have you, no one can stand in my way and my victory is all but insured, your death will end the seasons and bring darkness back and allow the grimm to evolve into there true state". He spoke in a slightly excited tone as his long dream is about to become true. He than faces me and give's a smirk.

"Better yet I want you all to be able to enjoy this day with me, I am going to kill him right here, right now and then the last hope this world will have will be extinguished." he tosses the gun back to the soldier who then points it at the rest of the students and the rest of the soldiers follow suit. Nuvi then turns to face me I clench my fists and I could feel the electric discharges surround my hand. Then his right hand begins to glow a bright purple aura with static purple lighting around it he than materialized a bright purple ball of pure energy in his palm and faces it to me inches from my face.

" Any last words boyo…" he says to me as the ball gets bigger.

" NO SOREY!" I heard Yang yelling, and trying to break free of her teammates who are holding her back, all I did was stand there and look at him in the eye while he smirked at me, what happened next I couldn't explain why it happened, but I felt something like a foreshadow of something going to happen as my hunch is on point there was a screeching sound that filled the air around us and then the there was an explosion that sent all of us to the ground and staggered the soldiers around us, I recovered to see the Airship that was hovering above us was set a blaze and began to lose altitude, still causing a chain of explosions on the airship a fast incoming vessel speeds to hover right above us, the hatch opens and smoke grenades were dropped in the auditorium quickly filling up the room with smoke, then there were multiple thuds that soon surrounded us. Then one of the soldiers that was pointing his weapon at the nearest student was about to fire, he gets lit up with multiple rounds and soon falls dead to the floor, then soon more and more bullets are raining down on the soldiers many of them falling with loud thuds. Then the sound of swords clashing as they are now engaged with who ever it is helping us out.

Caught by surprise, Nuvi recovers himself and orders the rest of the soldiers to kill everyone but is then cut off.

" CLENCH YOUR TEETH, NUVI! I say to him as I slam my fist into his face so hard he is sent flying through the wall and slams into the ground outside the auditorium near the airship docking platforms. I then start to make my way to the hole and see that he is completely unfazed by hit and begins to stand up, popping his shoulders and neck, I turn back to see the soldiers engaging with one another. I then ponder if what I am doing is right until my arm is grabbed by Yang.

" Sorey what are you doing we need to get out you out of here and escape." She says to me in a worried tone,

" No…. You and the rest of the team need to get of here, I can slow him down long enough for everyone to get out of here." I say looking at Yang's lilac eyes.

" Sore—-" I cut her off before she can continue.

" Yang there isn't anytime to talk you and the rest of the student need to get out of here….. Please Yang, I can't fight with all I have knowing you can get hurt here, so please leave this place." I say to her my eyes not moving from there target until we both look at Nuvi start to walk towards us.

" I promise Yang, I will be right behind you." I say to her, she looks at me he eye's began to tear up again,

" Someone as beautiful shouldn't be wasting any more tears." I say to her as I give her a long kiss, her lips as soft as ever and her I could feel the warmth she always gives off, as I pull away I brush the strands of hair from her face and jump down to the ground landing hard causing a dust cloud to form around me, I could feel my aura showing as I started to walk forward, with the resolve of not letting this man kill me without a fight.

" Now that is the spirt boyo, this way my killing of you will be passed down to the future of the babylonian's this will end tonight boyo," he states to me as he and I are only feet apart from one another. Our aura's are causing the atmosphere around us to intensify and even altering the gravity of the area.

" _**One shall stand. One shall fall…. eh Raven"**_ , the mysterious voice says to a seemingly empty space, watching the battle from afar.

 **Back in the auditorium Commander Rex and Arc rangers are finishing up there engagement with the babylon soldiers.**

" LET GO MOVE IT UP!" Commander Rex is yelling to his troops, as they engage the remaining few solider left inside, a hand full of the soldiers are protecting the student to allow them to escape to the transport pad for pick up by gunships. Gamma four watch your backs these soldiers are tough, Rex says he gets the better hand on one of the soldiers repeatedly shooting him in the face with his hand cannon's. The soldier finally falls, as he takes the time to see the scouring of soldiers and students he noticed one particular soldier killing three of his men and two students who tried to escape.

Rex then charges forward and draws a blade from his back, it was different from what the soldiers are issued and could even be a huntsman weapon, it was long and it peaked like a spear at the end. With weapon drawn he charges the soldier, they clash swords, even with one hand the soldiers strength far out matches Rex's, he continues to be force to block and guard until something catches his attention he sees flying at the soldier a bomb type object and is force to guard as the blast sends him flying to the wall.

Recovering after the explosion a hand is extended towards Rex, he looks up to see young lady with spiky hair, googles and a glowing chest piece, he recognize the person. She was a huntsman named Lena Maxwell code name: Tracer.

" Looks like you needed a bit of help there love." She says in a sincere tone towards Rex.

" Thank you for you help Lena," Rex says to her,

" I am afraid I need your help, we need to evacuate the students and get our wounded out of here—." He is cut off as his communicator goes off.

" THE CITY IS LOST I REPEAT THE CITY IS LOST, ALL REMAINING CIVILIANS HAVE BEEN EVACUATED TO THE ESTABLISHED SAFE ZONE OUTSIDE THE CITY OF VALE NEAR THE MT. GLENN ENTRANCE." One of the huntsman says over the intercom, Rex and Lena both look at each other and nod.

" Okay men grab the wounded and move to the gunships we have to evac to a safe point outside the city. Yang was carrying Blake and rest her inside the ship they were getting one, Ruby and Weiss then boards the ship as well, Yang then rest Blake in her arms. They watch as student and soldier enter the ships some taking off and other still loading. The team then gets there attention drawn to the courtyard where Sorey and Nuvi's battle is taking place, you could barley see them between the dust and smoke that filled the area of there combat. Destruction layed in there way as there battle intensified, Yang could only look in disbelieve at the scene before her. She couldn't even see what was happening. Ozpin was only looking more intensely at the fight, until all there concentration was broken when commander Rex gives the orders to leave.

"Alright thats the last of them, we are leaving, lets go." Rex states to the pilot.

"WAIT… there is still someone fighting down there." Yang yells and pointing towards the courtyard, Commander Rex looks and see the fight that is going on.

" I am sorry, but we need to go if not then everyone here will die," he states as he points off in the distance, everyone could see more of the Babylon airships incoming. Yang continues to argue with Rex saying they need to wait for me, I could her from my distance that she wasn't going to let them leave, I was locked in with Nuvi, and I knew this was my only chance…. my only chance to get them out of here.

" GET OUT OF HERE!" I yell as loud as I can.

" GET THEM OUT OF HERE…. NOW." I say again this time looking Rex in the eye, after a moment I nod at him, he understands and gets inside the ship and soon the ship starts to take off, The ship is now in the air and is beginning to leave, Yang angry and hysterical tries to get them to turn around, Ruby and Weiss trying desperately to calm her down, are cut short when a bright purple light catches there attention and they all look out the window to see a surge of energy heading right towards them, everyone looks and then closes there eyes as the beam comes closer. They hear the explosion and feel the shock wave as it rattle them around they stumble as they desperately try to hold on to something, after the gunship stops rocking they look around and noticed that the beam didn't hit the gunship. Yang then looks out the window to see the cloud of smoke clear to see something fall from deep within the cloud at a better look she knows the figure all to well.

From the clouds fading I can see the gunship in one piece, I was only able to open one eye, but I could see it, I could see the gunship make its escape.

As I continue to fall; and fall; and fall I entered the cliff that separated the school and the emerald forest it soon started to get darker and darker until all I could see was the sky and then it to began to fade into nothing….

" SOREEEYYYYYYYYYYY", Yang yelled with everything she had, now crying unstoppable tears and falling into Ruby's arms, who was also in tears, Weiss to then looked away and let the tears flow. For they just saw there friend sacrifice himself so that they could get away. Anger; rage; sadness; confusion all of these things filled the air of the gunship and of the people in it. Rex looked out of the ship and saw Vale in ashes as they Grimm and Babylon have finally conquered Vale.

" So that was your decision boyo…. Predictable…." Nuvi Said to himself as he turns around to see the city ablaze. One of his soldiers along with Cinder show up behind him.

" The city is your's my lord", Cinder says to Nuvi.

" Now we move to phase three…..

We will free the grimm and this world will continue to burn…" He says with one last grin as he turns around and walks away leaving only the sight of the raging fire of the city of Vale.

 **HEY GUYS THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME ALL THIS WAY, THE STORIE ISNT CLOSE TO ENDING YET SO STAY TUNED FOR MORE IN CHAPTER 13 ( REVEAL)**


End file.
